


five plus one

by thebitterbeast



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Once Upon a Time (TV), Pretty Little Liars, Teen Wolf (TV), The 100 (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Each chapter is a different story, F/M, Gen, M/M, cross posted from tumblr, five plus one meme, multi-fandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2018-10-26 23:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 47
Words: 28,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10797279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebitterbeast/pseuds/thebitterbeast
Summary: a collection of my fandom related responses to five plus one aus from tumblr.





	1. swanfire - neal lives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [hilarybecker](hilarybecker.tumblr.com): 5+ headcanons for a Neal survived and got a chance to fully immerse himself in Storybrooke life and redeem himself for his past mistakes without sacrificing himself AU :)
> 
> me: OH SHIT THIS IS GOING TO GET LONG BUCKLE YOURSELF DOWN MISSY I love you for this btw.

1\. so lets start with the second curse right. since Neal wasn’t involved in the first one, he can escape the second one and he leaves with Emma and Henry. they have a year together with memories of twelve years together. in those first few memories, Neal left - but he came back when she was arrested and it took a while but they worked things out. they only got “married” when Henry was about three, and they lived for a few years in Talahassee.

  
2\. and then Hook turns up at their door, and kisses Emma and Neal, Neal knows something isn’t right so he confronts Hook because he remembers him obviously. their conversation ends with Neal scared out of his mind for Emma and Henry but knowing that Emma needs to remember, even if she winds up hating him again because apparently he’s as much of a coward as his father and he never came back for her the way they both remember. (he sits her down, explains things to her, and gives her the potion for her to drink but tells her the decision is ultimately hers, he will never force her to do things she doesn’t want to do. he never has before, and never will, that is consistent in both their fake memories and the real ones Emma wakes up in herself after taking the potion.)

  
3\. Neal still doesn’t remember what really happened in those twelve years, but he can imagine they weren’t easy for Emma so he tells her that he will be there for her in whatever capacity she needs while she breaks this curse. Henry doesn’t understand why his parents don’t seem to be as lovey-dovey as before, but Neal, despite having twelve years of happiness in his memories, is adamant that he not force their fake life on the real love of his life. Emma harbours no resentment towards him anymore because the fake memories gave her more understanding of why he left her in the first place, and they’ve worked through it once in those memories and were working through it for real the year before. Neal is still hesitant though, because he feels more guilt for things he cannot remember than he probably should.

  
4\. they find out Rumple is missing and about Zelena, and are thrown into fighting flying monkeys and the Wicked Witch of the West, and in between Emma realises that the ease she feels with Neal, the comfort, is real even if the memories were not. they come too close to losing Neal because Zelena wants to take away everything Rumple loves, and she barely manages to save him with her fledgling magic - and they share for the first time a magical TLK which actually keeps a curse from stopping Neal’s heart.

  
5\. the curse breaks, and Neal remembers everything from after he left Emma and apologises to her again. she is the one to tell him that what she wants is him because she has lost him too many times in the past year since he’s come back into her life. and if it is still her decision, she has made it. Henry is SUPER RELIEVED that they are still as lovey dovey as they are in the fake memories. they also argue a lot but then they wouldn’t be them if they didn’t.

  
+1. Snow is the one to bring up the fact that technically they aren’t married, and Emma is the one to propose to Neal and they get married on the beach in Storybrooke - she’s in her leather jacket and he’s got the horrible scarf she knitted him last Christmas around her neck and the royals of the EF are APPALLED but both Emma and Neal think it is perfect. surprisingly, Hook officiates (and spends an inordinate amount of time hitting on Tink but that’s a whole other story).

 

++1. the keychain is always around Emma’s neck and the dreamcatcher is hung in their bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll slowly be posting the ones i've already written, but feel free to send me more (clarify in your ask if you do that it's for this!) over on my [tumblr](http://ankahikoibaat.tumblr.com/).


	2. sciles - soulmates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [aliasbhatts](http://aliasbhatts.tumblr.com/): scott/stiles au where they are soulmates
> 
> me: OH. OH OKAY. let’s do this shit.

1\. so this is a world where soulmates have matching marks on their body, and these two losers meet when they are in KINDERGARTEN because why not right. they hit it off straight away, and they are too young to really care about the marks on their bodies, what they are, what they mean, where they are - all they care about at the moment is the fact that they have made a new friend. a BEST friend. (and okay, when they’re five, Stiles totally tells Melissa that he’s going to marry Scott someday so they can play together “FOREVER AND NO ONE CAN TELL US WHEN TO GO HOME” and Claudia and Melissa exchange indulgent smiles over their sons’ heads.)

2\. and then Claudia passes away a few years later and the Sheriff sinks into a quiet sort of depression that he tries to hide but is unsuccessful with and Stiles spends a lot of time at Scott’s and throws himself into being the Best Friend Ever (and realises that Mr McCall? is an ass. except he’s eight so he doesn’t think “ass”).  they still have never talked about the marks, it’s quite a private thing, after all, so they’re just there for each other and best friends, and they read a lot of comics and Stiles always has a spare inhaler in his backpack for Scott, just in case.

3\. Mr McCall does the Bad Thing and leaves, and Scott doesn’t remember what happens, but he knows it’s bad because his mother is really quiet for a few days and the adults have pretty Serious Conversations he and Stiles are not supposed to be a part of so one day, sitting with Stiles while the parents are talking, Scott tells Stiles that his parents don’t have matching marks and does that mean they were doomed from the start? Stiles admits that his parents didn’t either, but they loved each other so much, so maybe his dad was just an ass. (now he’s ten, so yes, he uses that word.) they look at each other and wonder if they should show each other their marks, but then decide they’ll do it when things aren’t so tense and everything doesn’t hurt so much.

4\. that time does not come for a few years, actually. they’re sixteen, and Scott has been turned into a werewolf, and he is freaking out and wondering if this makes him a monster and does it mean that his mark will fade too because who could be soulmates with a monster and Stiles is trying to calm him down and telling him no, no of course not. he wants to prove it to Scott so he’s like “you show me yours and I’ll show you mine” (those exact words because they do what he wants and gets a laugh out of Scott) and Scott calms down enough to roll down his pants a little and show Stiles the crescent mark on his right hip. Stiles stills and shows Scott his matching mark behind his left ear. the smile that breaks out on Scott’s face is the biggest one Stiles has EVER seen, and they both breathe a little easier that night curled around each other on Scott’s bed like when they were kids.

5\. so because they know they’re soulmates, Scott has an easier time controlling the wolf, especially around Stiles. he likes Allison? but never does anything about it because he catches himself staring at Stiles a lot more (actually no, he acknowledges that he’s staring at him a lot more) and yeah, they do not tell everybody but it is obvious to Melissa and the Sheriff that something has shifted between the two. (Derek asks Scott just once why he is insistent on dragging Stiles along, and Scott smiles up at his new packmate and tells him that Stiles is his soulmate and Derek lets it go. he understands how important that is after all.)

+1. years later, the pack refers to their Alpha as the Mom to Stiles’ Dad, because Scott is the nurturing one and the one more likely to let them get away with their shit (though SCARY WHEN MAD) and at their wedding, Derek’s Scott’s teary-eyed best man. (also they find out Melissa and the Sheriff have matching marks and get them married too somewhere in between.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> additional tags from the original post: I don't even know man, I just love the idea that although they grew up together it takes them a while to admit the soulmate thing
> 
> still taking these over on my [tumblr](http://ankahikoibaat.tumblr.com)!


	3. ezria - role reversal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [aliasbhatts](http://aliasbhatts.tumblr.com/): aria/ezra au where aria is the teacher and ezra is the student
> 
> me: whoa. whoa. so this - this is going to be a whole ‘nother thing.

1\. for starters, they don’t meet when Azra is in high school. Aria’s a professor at the university her father teaches at, she teaches english. she’s the youngest professor there and some of her students are older than her. Ezra’s just about her age (maybe a year or two younger) and new to her class. their first meeting is them getting derailed during discussion and debating the works of Edgar Allen Poe.

2\. after that, the other students in the class start taking bets on how long it takes for Professor Montgomery and that tall kid to derail other discussions because it. keeps. happening. like all the time, but they both really enjoy it because it’s fun to have someone who can keep up with them intellectually?

3\. and then Ezra accidentally hands in one of his short stories instead of his essay one day and Aria calls him aside and tells him the story is really good, but she needs the essay. he is embarrassed, but less so when she tells him to edit it and gives him a form for a short story competition and tells him to submit it. (it wins, and she’s the first person he comes to when he finds out.)

4\. during the break, they run into each other in a more informal setting, at a book shop. they wind up spending a couple of hours together discussing books over coffee and this becomes a thing. they both start looking forward to it, it’s the best part of the break to be honest.

5\. then they’re back at school and they realise how inappropriate it was? and they both are awkward around each other and the class is wondering what the hell just happened because there are no more indepth discussions and arguments, and Ezra no longer emails Aria just random story ideas or poetry he liked and Aria is a lot less smile-y and basically they mope without each other because somewhere along the line they wound up liking each other, a lot.

+1. so the next semester, Ezra transfers his credits to another university and tells Aria that he won’t be taking her classes and would she please go on a date with him because he’s been miserable without her. (she says yes, and they date until he graduates and then they elope.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (by putting them in college, shortening the age gap, I hope I made it a little less skeevy?)
> 
> anyway. if you want to read what i'm slowly posting here first, they can be found on my [tumblr](http://ankahikoibaat.tumblr.com).


	4. spoby - corruption

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [aliasbhatts](http://aliasbhatts.tumblr.com/): spencer/toby au where toby is a good little christian boy and spencer wants to corrupt him
> 
> me: ok. how does this work because Spence as the bad girl?? (isn’t that the show though lmao.)

1\. so they go to the same school for a really long time but they don’t run in the same circles and then they come back from summer break their junior year and Toby’s a babe? like, he shot up, he bulked up, he cut his hair ( _thank god,_ Aria tells Spencer, _it used to look like a mop_ ) and generally just looks really good and Spencer is INTRIGUED. she thinks she wants to know him, so she sits next to him in a class she KNOWS will be pairing them up based on where they’re seated and shoots him a coy grin and thinks, _let the games begin_.

2\. the thing is though, Spencer quickly finds out that Toby is smart. like, really really smart and he also does not trust her AT ALL. which again, smart boy, because she’s got a reputation (especially since Ali disappeared and everyone thought her friends had something to do with it, how do they tell the world that Ali’s okay and alive without bringing the wrath of the person who tried to hurt Ali in the first place down on them?). so instead she flirts and runs her leg up his when they’re studying and pulls every trick she can think of, and Toby. does. not. react. he moves his leg away, he actually ROLLS HIS EYES at her. the worst is when he asks her why she’s acting the way she does when he knows she’s actually one of the smartest people in the school.

3\. so challenge accepted because Spencer does not back down. she buckles down and this project turns out to be one of the best she has ever done, and Toby actually smiles at her when they get back their grades and Spencer grins back, and there is this traitorous flutter in her stomach and she thinks, _oh shit, no this is not happening_ , and she goes back to hitting on him and trying to persuade him to ditch and he starts frowning at her again and avoiding her, and she ignores the fact that it feels like she’s lost a very good thing.

4\. then they get paired up for another project because the teacher really likes the way they work together, and Spencer thinks, okay, _maybe I won’t corrupt him **that** way, maybe I can just get him to loosen up_ , and she buckles down from the beginning to work on the thing, and they both are far more honest with each other this time then they planned on being, and they wind up playing Scrabble one night to wind down after all the research and Toby simply laughs when Spencer is so happy to have won, and they fall asleep on her bed and her parents are just so happy to have this little bit of the old Spencer back that they don’t even say anything.

5\. Spencer’s grades start coming up again, and her friends are simply amused and happy for her because she’s much more settled in her skin and Toby makes her smile, and even though they’re not dating, she convinces Toby to ditch class to get coffee every once in a while, and sometimes they hang out in the library rather than go for gym and debate whether Latin words can be used when playing Scrabble. Scrabble nights become a thing.

+1. it is only after graduation that Toby asks Spencer out, and when she brings up college, he rolls her eyes at her (and he has to stop doing that) and tells her that they’re going to the same place and she is so excited and also Ali comes back because things are finally safe so she can be happy? and yeah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> loads more to come, all already on my [tumblr](http://ankahikoibaat.tumblr.com/).


	5. the 100 - primeval

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [thetomatowriter](https://thetomatowriter.tumblr.com/): The 100 primeval au (lol going from the Ark to the ARC)
> 
> me: lmao “from the Ark to the ARC” is so the title for this fictional project THAT I AM NEVER WRITING EVER (I say that now)

1\. so Bellamy is a huge history nerd, we all know this, but Octavia? Octavia decides that the history Bellamy is into is not what she wants to do. but hey dinosaurs look interesting, also the TA (Lincoln. the TA is Lincoln) is hella cute. the Professor is frightening as hell, but Octavia wants to _**be**_ Indra when she grows up. but her friendship with Jasper and Monty has her seeing conspiracies and things where she probably really shouldn’t? and she approaches Indra and Lincoln one day with a bunch of clippings about sightings of strange creatures, and since this is where Indra’s foster daughter Costia and her wife Lexa disappeared, they go and search it out. and find dinosaurs. Octavia and Lincoln are both sort of in awe, and Indra is convinced Costia and Lexa are still alive so they decide that they’re going to figure this anomaly thing out.

2\. on the other hand, Wells has been investigating the mysterious disappearances of people in his free time (he’s studying probably politics though he wants to switch) and he starts to piece things together that he probably really shouldn’t. he shows up at one of these most recent sightings, to find Bellamy there (who followed Octavia because “dammit O, will you just tell me what’s going on? how can I protect you if I don’t know where you got these bruises from?”) and they know each other from uni, probably, and they would fall into arguing except possibly they are confronted by an extinct creature. Octavia tazes it before it can eat them and that’s how those two wind up being recruited into this.

3\. the government gets involved by the third anomaly they turn up at - Wells and Bellamy have figured out the whole radio frequencies thing because they’re both secretly anarchists shhh - and that brings in Wells’ dad, which Bellamy first is really annoyed about, then he realises Theo Jaha’s actually not that bad after all? also more likely to let them get away with shit than Diana Sydney, who was their direct supervisor.

4\. but then Indra falls through an anomaly chasing after who she thinks is Lexa and gets hurt by a bunch of pretty vicious dinosaurs, and they barely manage to drag her back. Wells doesn’t trust Diana and his dad is too far up to call unless they want to get too much attention and thrown off the job - so he calls up Clarke, who is an intern at a hospital nearby. she patches Indra up, and sort of becomes their on-call doctor when they don’t want their bosses to know what they’re actually up to (finding Costia and Lexa), and then when an anomaly opens up near her apartment, she finds out just where all their strange injuries come from, and becomes their unofficial team doctor.

5\. it comes out that Diana Sydney is actually trying to keep and experiment on the creatures that are coming through the anomaly, so they manage to get rid of her, and protect their institution. Clarke officially becomes their doctor, and they get a new direct supervisor who is also one of the few people in the government that Indra actually trusts and likes - Anya. (Clarke very quickly develops a crush, to Wells’ intense amusement. Octavia and Lincoln are sort of dating except their job keeps it from actually going anywhere, to Bellamy’s relief.)

+1. somehow, idk how, Raven becomes their engineer, she makes all their toys. Jasper and Monty also find out, and start helping - unofficially at first, and then officially when Monty figures out how to close an anomaly and Jasper’s girlfriend Maya knocks a dinosaur out with his lamp. Miller is their official military captain, Murphy’s on his team, and first Murphy really, really does not want to work with these people because “civilians, man, fucking civilians” but they slowly grow on him. also he may or may not be a thing with Anya’s secretary Emori.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and here we have my descent into the 100 fandom and wellamy. for more content, contact me at my [tumblr](http://ankahikoibaat.tumblr.com/).


	6. the 100 - sense8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [thetomatowriter](https://thetomatowriter.tumblr.com/): The 100 Sense8 AU (the 100 chars, the Sense8 universe)
> 
> me: jfdshlfjkdhsljhflshs OKAY TAKING LIBERTIES WITH BOTH VERSES.
> 
> [note: my tags on tumblr were extensive and have been added to the end notes.]

1\. first off, it’s not people born in the same year on the same day at the exact same moment, it’s people born on the same day at the same moment but across the span of ten years. and their cluster is born from a young Indian doctor by the name of Jackson, whose death they all see in various ways. and then they start seeing an older woman by the name of Indra, who first contacts a young student and self-defense teacher in Miami named Octavia about preparing herself for the Mountain Men, who hunt down their kind. Octavia thinks she is losing her mind at first, but her older brother Bellamy (a young history professor at Octavia’s university) finds a thread of _something_ in history that suggests maybe Octavia isn’t the only one of her kind.

2\. the first member of her cluster whose mind she starts seeing is a young man a couple of years ahead of her in a police academy in New York. They don’t really interact until Wells gets into a situation on a patrol that Octavia’s fast talking gets him out of. After that, they form a pretty firm friendship, and Octavia convinces Wells to tell his best friend (and neighbour) Clarke about the situation when she starts getting worried.

3\. Clarke and her partner Anya are surprisingly really helpful - Anya’s younger sister Costia is a sensate in Nepal, flying under the radar, but Anya is able to get some information, especially about the mysterious Mountain Men. namely, that they are BAD NEWS and want to experiment on sensates in order to figure out how to control and weaponise them.

4\. it is around this time that Octavia “meets” Lincoln, who works in an art gallery somewhere in Egypt. Lincoln has a past in the military, and between the training of the three of them, they decide that they will be the ones to protect the rest of their cluster. which irks Miller, a French mercenary who is pretty damn good with taking care of himself, if he says so himself. (and he does say so.) so okay, they’re pretty good on the training front.

5\. the rest of the cluster is formed with Monty, a Korean computer analyst living and working in Singapore, who has a background in less legal avenues of computer tech - and is also pretty damn good with building things that go “boom!”, much to the joy of Dubai-based Raven. Monty’s best friend Jasper gets dragged into things because his long distance girlfriend, Calcutta-born Maya is also a part of the cluster. Maya’s training to be a doctor, and so she’s actually pretty vicious because she knows which veins to cut to cause the most pain. Emori, born and based in Brazil, is the last of their cluster.

+1. so they come from varied walks to life, and with them come their families and significant others, and the Mountain Men have never had a cluster that let people in, so they’re doomed. (Indra smiles as she watches just how damned protective this cluster is of the people they care about, and thinks that Jackson had it right when he chose them.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this started off a little coherent and then turned into a rambling mess. emori comes along with murphy because her husband is SUPER PROTECTIVE never mind that he's technically no longer allowed in the states. miller and monty border on something until maya mentions something over skype to jasper who decides his bro needs to ask miller out already. wells and bellamy do not get along at first until bellamy realises that octavia is less interested in wells than she is in lincoln. and bellamy realises part of the reason he kept arguing with wells and disapproving of him was because HE wanted to date wells, so yeah. raven probably works with wick but they are a whole other mess. because they date and then they break up and then raven gets hurt pretty bad because mountain men are after her. and wick proposes marriage because he came too close to losing her.
> 
> (this was written before the whole mess with the actor who plays wick so, i shipped it a little. judge me on [tumblr](http://ankahikoibaat.tumblr.com/).)


	7. the raven cycle - teen sleuths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [thetomatowriter](https://thetomatowriter.tumblr.com/): And TRC as teen sleuths AU
> 
> me: erm erm erm okay so I don’t know teen sleuths really well but I’m going to try?

1\. it starts when Gansey has an idea. of course it starts there. something in his background (idk, something) has him growing up with an obsession for solving mysteries. this infects Ronan when they become friends (largely because it generally means danger and hitting things), and when they meet Adam, first they try to “solve” his secret.

2\. they don’t particularly like what they find with that particular mystery, and they become friends from there, though Adam is generally NOT HAPPY about the way things went on, but realises that’s who Gansey is. he bulldozes into people’s lives to solve mysteries, but is generally well-meaning. Ronan, he is not sure what to make of, but he thinks they’re friends? or at least, Ronan is less mean to him than he is to the rest of the world?

3\. Blue grows up in a house full of female detectives. Calla used to work for the FBI, now she’s a PI with Maura. nobody says anything out loud, but they’re pretty sure Persephone is CIA.  so Blue? fancies herself a pretty great detective, and is quite pleased when she is approached by Noah Czerny who thinks Whelk, who is in his life some way or the other maybe a tutor?, might be an art thief?

4\. Gansey, Ronan and Adam are also hunting down the person stealing precious art from the town? and that’s how the five meet, and Gansey’s first reaction to Blue is along the lines of “but you’re _tiny_ ” which does not endear him to her AT ALL obviously.

5\. but they wind up working together, all five of them, and Noah takes to sleuthing with an unholy glee that delights Ronan and worries Adam because those two working together means something is going to blow up. (and something does, and Gansey is just relieved it’s not the Pig, and Blue is appalled it’s not the Pig.)

+1. after they solve the thing, Gansey persuades Blue and Noah to join them at Monmouth, and they turn that into their base for all their investigations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come talk to me on [tumblr](http://ankahikoibaat.tumblr.com/).


	8. wells/bellamy/clarke/raven - western au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [bisexualstruggles](http://bisexualstruggles.tumblr.com/): give me western au wells/bellamy/raven/clarke headcanons... if you have any
> 
> me: hmm never considered westerns but let’s try this.

1\. it starts like this. Bellamy Blake turns outlaw to protect his little sister Octavia from some Bad Men. they become infamous, the Blakes, and it is little known that Octavia has forged a relationship with some other bandits, and they now work together with Lincoln and his people. (Octavia and Lincoln’s marriage happens on the move, and no one could be more surprised, or happier, actually.)

2\. then Jake Griffin is killed, an injustice of the system that has his daughter, fully grown and eyed oddly by the people for being a doctor and unmarried, raging. the son of the town sheriff, and a deputy himself, and Clarke’s closest friend, Wells, wants to take the blame, but before he can, she has found out the truth. she turns to him for help in extracting justice and the thing is, Wells has long been dissatisfied with the way things are run.

3\. but looking for the infamous Blakes? really, Clarke? he is not sure how this will turn out. (not well, it turns out, with Bellamy working alone but having heard of the Griffins and Jahas and not liking them for their prestige alone. it takes a while, but he warms up to them when Wells saves his life, and when Clarke helps deliver Octavia’s baby in a rather high pressure situation. but that all happens later.)

4\. first, Clarke hunts down an old acquaintance. Raven Reyes has stopped pretending to be a Good Girl and potential wife of Finn Collins now that the man has proven to be fickle in his affections, and embraced the genius within. the people of the town would give her wide berth, but she does the best mechanical work of anyone in town and no one can deny. Clarke gives her a project she cannot refuse.

5\. blowing up the mines to make a point does much to endear Bellamy to these three new people in his life. those mines meant he and Octavia never knew the men who sired them, taking their mother’s happiness from her before she could fully embrace it TWICE. those mines meant Wells’ mother’s illness, creeping in and slowly killing her until she had wasted away. those mines meant Raven’s leg injury, healed but never the same again. and those mines, those mines meant the murder of Jake Griffin, who had time and again protested the ways it was built and shored up, and when it seemed like someone was finally going to listen, was killed.

+1. they don’t talk about the fact that the town sheriff knows EXACTLY what they’re doing and turns a blind eye. and sometimes gives them information that helps them get justice for the people who deserve it. they also don’t talk about that one time in that one village where the four of them fell into bed together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still accepting these even as i crosspost from my [tumblr](http://ankahikoibaat.tumblr.com)!


	9. how wells jaha made his closest friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous: Not an AU, but I want headcanons about how Wells made his closest friends
> 
> me: anon, you rock. I’m doing this in the 5+1 style

1\. making friends with Clarke is _**so**_ easy because they grow up together. I mean known each other since they were in diapers, had baths together, basically in each other’s back pockets all their lives. their families expected them to date, to be honest, but they’ve known each other too long to fall in love with each other? they’re family, best friends, practically able to read each other’s minds and predict each other’s moves, they love each other but they’ll never be _in love_ with each other. (which is what makes the fact that Clarke immediately blames Wells for his father finding out and executing hers so much more painful.)

2\. growing up, Wells has more acquaintances then friends, with who his father is hanging over his head. one of the most easy to get along with of these acquaintances is a boy just about his own age whose father is the Chief of the guards. of all the people he knows, Nate (Miller, he becomes when they reach the ground) understands the most the pressures and the prejudices of who their families are reflecting and overshadowing on them. they’re less friends than kindred spirits. (even that changes when they get to the ground, and they no longer acknowledge each other because Miller can get away from who his father is easier than Wells can, and Wells will never begrudge him that.)

3\. the surprising thing is that Wells makes a friend on the ground. if Monty can really be counted as a friend? it’s more that in the first couple of hours sitting by Jasper’s side, Monty wonders out loud why Wells is there, and Wells admits its because Monty and Jasper are the least likely to hate him outright for who his father is. they begin to talk, because Monty is just relieved that there is someone there with him while Jasper is moaning through the pain and delirious with fever, and they reach an understanding that settles this ache of loneliness in Wells’ heart he had gotten used to. they’re not friends, Wells’ doesn’t think. he knows better than to hope. (but Monty will shoot him this amused half-glance every once in a while when Bellamy starts one of his “whatever the hell we want” speeches that has Wells’ biting back a laugh and he thinks okay, maybe they are friends?)

4\. so when Jasper wakes up and sees this camaraderie between Monty and Wells, he shrugs and accepts it, because if Monty thinks Wells’ is cool, then Wells’ is cool in his book too. (it is surprisingly easy to get along with these two, and that ache in Wells’ chest loosens even further because now even Clarke’s stopped looking at him with blame and hurt and hatred now that she knows, and Wells has his best friend back, and these two new friends that remind him how to laugh.)

5\. Octavia is a friend he does not expect to make, but he thinks it has a lot to do with her trying to stick it to her brother for breaking apart whatever the thing brewing between her and Atom was. she plops down beside him one day while Clarke and Bellamy are arguing over what step to take in regards to saving Jasper and deliberately turns away from her brother when he glares at her, and strikes up a conversation. but he is starved for conversation with someone who isn’t spewing hatred at him, so he doesn’t mind. it turns into a debate about the possibility of them developing superpowers because of the radiation (thanks to Monty) and Clarke and Bellamy’s argument tapers off into staring at them in bewilderment. that just makes the three of them crack up, and after that, Octavia starts to hang around him a lot more, making comments about what superpowers she thinks the others in their camp would develop based on their personalities. (it becomes a game between them, a game that Monty and Jasper get in on, and Clarke, and once Miller makes a comment about Wells having empathy as a superpower which is why he’s so good at smoothing things over, and Wells blinks in surprise when Octavia readily agrees and leans against him, and when did his group of friends extend to more than Clarke?)

+1. he and Bellamy still clash, they clash so much, largely because they view the world in different ways. they both want the best for the camp, but they work best when they’re arguing and trying to find a middle ground. everyone else thinks Clarke and Bellamy’s fights are explosive, but those are just in public. Wells and Bellamy fight in private, and their arguments are heated and passionate and they both get riled up so much until they are in each other’s faces like in the initial days of coming to the ground.

++1. (the rest of the time when they’re not fighting, they sit quietly side by side because they understand far too much where the other is coming from. but this only comes after Wells explodes at Bellamy once midway through a fight while they are out of the camp - “to calm down and _get along_ ” Clarke tells them, Octavia glaring at them disapprovingly and Monty pouting at them like they’ve kicked his puppy - and that argument ends with Bellamy pressing the taller man against a tree, their lips furiously working against one another, Wells’ pulling the older man flush against him. nobody can look them quite straight in the eye for a week when they both come back completely disheveled. after that, their arguments are still as fiery, still as fierce, but the glints their eyes hold are completely different, and they end up in Bellamy’s tent more often than not.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( is anybody even the least bit surprised that I turned this into a wellamy thing? IS ANYBODY SURPRISED AT ALL )
> 
> I'm realising I got a lot of Wells prompts, and I love it. my [tumblr](http://ankahikoibaat.tumblr.com) is basically a shrine to Wells Jaha Deserving Better.


	10. wells - reliving his last day au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [bisexualstruggles](http://bisexualstruggles.tumblr.com/): “i died and came back and now i get to relive my last day with you knowing i’m going to die and you know nothing and i can’t prevent this and you’re just so happy i’m here you have no idea what just happened and your heart is going to be crushed all over again” au for Wells go!
> 
> me: WOW NO WHY WOULD YOU

1\. it starts when Wells wakes up with a jolt. he thinks he heard something, just outside of the camp, and is half out of his tent when he realises - wait, something’s not right. (he remembers then - the girl, the shock as she cries and lunges at him with a knife in her hand, the pain as the knife slides into his neck, falling down, and then - black.)

2\. he needs to talk to Clarke, needs to see her, to tell her that the girl, the girl tried to kill him, the girl might hurt someone, might hurt herself. then he sees Clarke’s face, sees the anger and the hurt and the pain in her eyes and thinks, this isn’t right either. (he remembers a hug and “how can you forgive me?” and “what are friends for” and his heart breaks because what is happening to him?)

3\. why he chooses to go to Bellamy then, he could never tell you. it has something to do with knowing how to deal with the older man - the back and forth of their words lets him ignore the way his pulse is racing under his skin and ignore the fact that he _died_ last night after he got his best friend back and he’s alive now but lost Clarke once again. (he misses the confused look Bellamy shoots at him, as if he knows Wells is distracted, as if he knows something is wrong.)

4\. when Bellamy latches on to their group when they go out, Wells thinks nothing of it. he notes faintly that things were not the same yesterday, but he’s still trying not to think about the feel of metal, the hot rush of blood - he’s trying to keep himself from losing his mind. (it’s not working very well.)

5\. Clarke breaks down after yelling at him, and Wells feels numb because he’s heard this already, he heard this, and forgave her, and got her back and why are they here again? except this time, Finn’s not the only one in the bunker with them. this time, Bellamy’s there and looking at Wells like he has never seen him before. this time, Bellamy is the one to reach out and tug Wells back and ask him if things are okay. (and Wells, Wells doesn’t know. Wells is not okay. Wells is confused and upset and - Bellamy seems to finally remember that Wells is just a scared kid whose father sent him down here.)

+1. but things don’t change all that much. Clarke still puts the pieces together. Clarke and Wells still make up and share a tight hug and comfort only family can provide. Wells still has lookout duty. Charlotte still comes out to sit with him, and despite better instincts, Wells still smiles at her and offers to hear her out. there is still a knife in her hands, and the hot rush of blood, and he’s falling and Charlotte is crying. (but this time he hears shouting. someone is shouting his name. a man is shouting his name, a repeat of “Wells? Wells, stay with me. stay with me, buddy.” and hands at the wound on his neck pressing down but the black is so welcoming and Wells’ eyes slide shut.)

++1. when Wells’ eyes open again, there is an ache in his neck and in his side, and Clarke is sleeping by the side of his bed, and Bellamy leans over and clasps his shoulder gently and there is relief in his eyes and Wells thinks - oh, this feels right. (it takes a lot longer for them all to stop fighting over everything. it takes even longer for Clarke to finally throw her hands up in the air and get Octavia and Raven’s help in locking their stubborn boys into the dropship together.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my tags were basically - I WILL TAKE YOUR ANGST, AND TURN IT INTO FLUFF, also are you surprised about the wellamy, and don't you love the wellarke - because this is me and canon is enough angst.)
> 
> feel free to send me more over on [tumblr](http://ankahikoibaat.tumblr.com)!


	11. wellamy - matchmade au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [bisexualstruggles](http://bisexualstruggles.tumblr.com/): “your best friend and my best friend think we’d be really cute together and keep trying to set us up i am so sorry” au (coughs this is wellamy. this is wellamy)
> 
> me: I am laughing so much over this

1\. it starts when his best friend from birth, one Clarke Griffin, becomes friends with Bellamy’s self-proclaimed best friend (and colleague) Raven Reyes over Finn Collins playing them both. it starts with them getting rip-roaringly drunk and making bad decisions. it starts with them getting arrested - and their emergency contacts meet when they come to bail them out.

2\. Wells and Bellamy are not amused at either of them, or impressed with each other. especially because Wells has three papers due the following week and Bellamy has an early morning start the next day, and they literally bump into each other and start arguing as they help Clarke and Raven out of the police station. they miss the way the girls look at each other wide-eyed because, oh, the tension is there. there are sparks, and it is a very good thing the two exchanged details before they got this drunk because Raven texts Clarke on the way back that they need to get Wells and Bellamy in the same room again when they are sober.

3\. they manage to do that barely two days later when Clarke drags Wells to the bar where Raven and Bellamy are working, promising that she won’t get drunk. Clarke and Raven are very happy to see one another. Wells and Bellamy are less so. (but sparks. the sparks are there and real and Clarke, for one, is very excited because Wells has been alone since his ex dumped him pretty painfully.)

4\. after that it becomes a thing for Clarke and Raven to drag Wells and Bellamy whenever they meet - “after all you wouldn’t want us to do anything stupid right?” “Raven’s bad for my self-control” - and the two men have no choice but to go along. initially, they spend all their time arguing while the girls enjoy each other’s company (and drink A LOT). after a while, Wells discovers that Bellamy’s secretly a nerd and Bellamy discovers just how sarcastic and dry Wells’ wit is and it turns into arguments that they are both enjoying and comments as they people watch.

5\. and then they realise what Clarke and Raven are up to when the girls start to leave them alone for long periods of time. it gets awkward real fast until Wells shrugs and asks Bellamy how his thesis is coming along, and they settle back down into snark and smarts and - okay, there is this one time where they get drunk and Bellamy’s hand snakes around Wells’ neck to tug him down slightly into a kiss, but they are not _dating_ , they’re barely friends as it is.

+1. except one time turns into two, turns into three, turns into ten and Octavia starts asking her brother when she gets to meet the boyfriend he’s always texting and always going out with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look, the wellamy tag over on my [tumblr](http://ankahikoibaat.tumblr.com) is actually a lot of pages of five plus one hcs and i regret nothing.


	12. wellven - bus stop au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [bisexualstruggles](http://bisexualstruggles.tumblr.com/): we’re the only ones in this tiny bus shelter and you’ve been crying for 10 minutes and i would give you some privacy but it’s pouring rain out so “do you want to talk about it,” i guess? au (but okay this is Weven I am sorry I don't make the rules)
> 
> me: oohh okay I’ve never done Wells/Raven before but here we go

1\. he’s headed back to home for the holidays when he meets her. he’s waiting for the bus - it’s late - and there’s just one other person there. a girl, he thinks he recognises her from one of his classes. and she’s crying. Wells doesn’t know what to do, but she doesn’t stop crying, doesn’t look up - he thinks she might not even know he’s there. the rain does not help matters, because he can’t leave, and she’s shivering he thinks partly from the cold and -

2\. Wells can’t just stand there and do nothing so he shrugs out his outer jacket and puts it around her and when she looks up, startled, he shrugs, embarrassed. it’s pouring, she’s upset, he would give her privacy but they’re both kind of stuck, and does she want to talk about it? she retorts that she’s fine, but Wells just stands there, looks at her, and her shoulders slump.

3\. her ex turned out to be an ass, and Wells settles down on the bench next to her as she rants and raves about how he was the one person she could count on, he was her family, and he turned around and hurt her the most. he thinks she needs to vent, to let it all out - the anger and the tears. so he listens, he doesn’t judge, and when it seems like the jacket is going to slip of her thin frame, pulls it back up because he would hate for her to get pneumonia.

4\. but then they’re standing a little too close, and she’s looking up at him a little too soft, and he’s a little too caught up in how much he likes how she looks in his jacket. the words are out before he can think it through - “do you want to spend the holidays with me” - and then he starts stumbling over his words as he explains that it’s not pity, it’s just that she seems like she could use a break and why not go somewhere where no one knows her and has no expectations, and he could use a buffer between him and his dad anyway.

5\. she says yes, which, well, neither one of them expected? but the bus pulls up then, and they get on, and he buys her ticket because he invited her, and _really Raven, just let me pay, you’re paying me back by coming home with me, trust me_. the bus ride would be awkward except he’s already seen her cry and rant and she’s already seen him be a complete dork so they spend the time just - talking, and it’s nice.

+1. by the time they get back to school, it’s all ‘Finn, who?’ because his father ADORES her (no, seriously, he pulls Wells aside before they leave to tell him to “marry that girl, son”) and yeah they may have only started dating a week before they left for school, but Wells has plans, okay, he’s got his mother’s ring in his pocket and Raven’s still got his jacket and also quite a few of his shirts, because Wells really, really loves how she looks in his clothes (and she really, really loves how much he loves it).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> catch me on [tumblr](http://ankahikoibaat.tumblr.com/)!


	13. wells & murphy - singalong au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [bisexualstruggles](http://bisexualstruggles.tumblr.com/): “We both sang the loudest at the Sound of Music sing a long” AU (coughs Murphy and Wells, while Bellamy looks at them and judges them hard)
> 
> me: cackling because they probably would

1\. when the Jahas take in Murphy, Wells tries very hard to befriend the younger boy. it takes a while, but they get there. and then these two dweebs bond - over the fact that they are both musical nerds. (Jaha Sr is happy the boys are bonding but do they have to sing _Les Mis_ so loud so late at night? do they really?)

2\. they find out about a _Sound of Music_ singalong from Harper, whose younger sister is part of the thing, and who persuades all their friends to go along. obviously, these two are super excited (but acting super chill). (Clarke does not buy it. AT ALL.) (Bellamy is wondering why Clarke keeps looking at Wells and Murphy and laughing.)

3\. the singalong starts - and NO ONE KNOWS WHAT TO DO WITH THE FACT THAT MURPHY KNOWS ALL THE WORDS. ALL OF THEM. and no one knows what to do with the fact that the new Jaha brothers have their arms slung around each other’s shoulders and are singing SO LOUD, big cheesy grins on their faces. (thank god they’re both pretty decent singers.)

4\. their friends would be more embarrassed if the people around them didn’t find Murphy and Wells adorable, because Wells, still singing, tugs Murphy to a group of children, and then promptly sits down and starts singing to a little girl and it is ADORABLE. (everybody melts then, EVERYBODY, because Murphy also settles down with the kids and starts playacting with some of them and nobody has seen him so relaxed ever.)

5\. of course, when it’s over, Bellamy cracks a joke that makes Murphy scowl and Wells roll his eyes, and Octavia hits her brother over the head - but then while they’re headed back, Murphy and Wells hear Bellamy humming the songs to himself and grin at each other because maybe they can convert him into a musical nerd too.

+1. the next time they go for a musical singalong, their friends are prepared for Wells and Murphy being the loudest and the most involved. they are NOT prepared for Bellamy joining them.

++1. their friends refuse to go for more singalongs with them ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know this was just super hilarious to me.


	14. wellamy - drunken proposal au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [bisexualstruggles](http://bisexualstruggles.tumblr.com/): you were drunk and proposed to me but i’m not sure how to bring it up now you’re sober bc i totally would have said yes au
> 
> me: oohh ok. FUN

1\. so Wells drunk? not a sight you see every day. and when it happens, nobody really knows what to do? because Wells is usually the one taking care of everyone and making sure they get home safe and - why would Wells get so drunk anyway? so they call Bellamy, who is as confused as everyone else as to why usually super responsible Wells Jaha went out to a bar and got shitfaced.

2\. Bellamy winds up alone taking care of Wells because everyone else skedaddles. and it turns out that Wells is a talkative drunk. not that he’s quiet? but that he only talks when absolutely necessary. or when he’s making a dry comment that Bellamy’s usually trying to not laugh at. but drunk!Wells overshares. Bellamy does not know what to do with the fact that Wells is talking about emotions and feelings - and he really wishes someone else were here.

3\. but then Wells sort of leans into Bellamy’s personal space and rests his head on his shoulder and murmurs something about liking that they’re so close in height and yeah, Bellamy totally takes back what he was thinking about needing help with Wells, because no one else ever gets to see Wells like this, not if Bellamy can help it. (this might be when he actually admits to himself that he likes Wells a lot more than he says. and by a lot more, he means he’s been in love with Wells for a while now.)

4\. and then Bellamy has to keep Wells’ hands off his person because Wells doesn’t just talk a lot, he gets handsy when drunk. and pouts, his head still on Bellamy’s shoulder, he honest to heaven pouts and Bellamy’s praying to deities he doesn’t believe in for patience and telling Wells they should leave and go home and Wells says that he wishes Bellamy was his home and wraps his arms around him and asks him if they can get married. to each other, he clarifies.

5\. Bellamy is stunned and confused but Wells’ passes out in his car before anything can be said or done and somehow he manages to get the taller man back to his house and onto his bed without incident. when they see each other the next day, Bellamy is totally awkward because how the hell do you bring up the fact that your friend proposed to you while drunk (and your automatic instinct was to say yes because you’re in love with him)?

+1. turns out, you don’t have to because in addition to talking a lot and being handsy, Wells is also one of those drunks who remember EVERYTHING the next day, and he’s blushing when he apologises to Bellamy and “that was not how I ever wanted to propose to you” “you want to propose to me?” “well, I - erm, someday” “at least take me out to dinner first, Jaha” and that’s how they wind up dating.

++1. everybody else is super disgusted by these two nerds and this story comes up ALL THE TIME over the years, and when they do get married, this is the story that everybody tells in their speeches and everybody has different versions of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this turned out to be more of drunk!wells and sober!bellamy, and less of the prompt? but I like it? because nerds in love but not telling each other until the usually straightlaced one gets shitfaced? just? nerds?? IN LOVE??
> 
> i love these nerds


	15. wells jaha - high school teacher au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [wells-protection-squad](http://wells-protection-squad.tumblr.com/): Wells high school teacher au
> 
> me: oohhh. this is something I have never considered so let’s do this.

1\. he never expects to see himself here, but once he starts working at the high school he used to go to, Wells can’t see himself working anywhere else. teaching students, mentoring them, being an adult they can rely on - he loves it so much.

2\. he starts off as just one of the three English teachers the rather large high school has hired. he’s passionate about his work, he’s approachable, he’s friendly and willing to crack jokes during class - it’s not long before he’s everybody’s favourite teacher and kids are clamouring to transfer into his class.

3\. and then he becomes the head of the English department because of how much his students enjoy the way he structures his lessons, and how well all his students are doing. and his open door policy is a thing of legend. you don’t have to be one of his students to come and talk to Wells.

4\. one of the kids persuades him to restart the debate club after finding out that he used to be the president of it in his day. another one talks him into supervising the production of a play, and Wells finds his days full with helping out a bunch of teenagers find their footing, their passions.

5\. you would think the fact that he’s one of the youngest and one of the newest teachers at the school would mean that the other teachers hate his guts for the way the students all seem to adore him. but the thing is, they all adore him too. they remember him as the quiet and studious student they taught, they remember his drive, they remember his heart - and they see it all again in this man before them, and they’re there to help him out wherever and whenever they can.

+1. he settles into this life so well and it results in his friends slowly drifting back to the town they grew up in and finding their niche as well. (because he may have made a new life in this new job, but his friends are very important to him okay, so he keeps in touch and they love this new settled Wells who is so happy with where he is and what he’s doing that they want to be a part of it.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is basically wells is a great teacher headcanon. and everybody loves wells. including me. especially me. i regret nothing.


	16. wellarke - not dead au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [bisexualstruggles](http://bisexualstruggles.tumblr.com/): “I THOUGHT YOU’VE BEEN DEAD. FOR TEN YEARS. WHY ARE YOU ON MY FRONT DOORSTEP. WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN. WHY ARE YOU MAKING ME CRY LIKE THIS I HATE THAT I LOVE YOU AND WHY DID YOU EVEN LEAVE IN THE FIRST PLACE” au ... this is a wellarke thing... this itself a wells thing. THis is how we will react when they bring him back :D
> 
> me: OMG YES so this is sort of canon?

1\. when Wells wakes up, everything is different. he’s in an unfamiliar tent, there are bandages wrapped around his body, and the person bending over him is - he startles backwards, a flare of pain lacing his body when he realises the person bending over him is a grounder. a grounder who apparently saved his life. (he does not know what to do with that, so he is thankful when the water he is given sends him back into a dreamless sleep.)

2\. he wakes again two days later, and things are still the same though the pain has dulled. he is told that he had been near death when he was found. they saved him, they healed him - now they want his help. why are the sky people here, what do they want. Wells struggles to tell them that they did not know there was anybody on the ground, they just want to live. (he tries not to think about the people on the Ark who are dying and completely unaware of it, but he thinks the grounders can see it in his eyes when their questions stop.)

3\. as he heals, he learns more about the grounders. they are cautious and wary around him, but the fact that he can barely raise his right arm to feed himself means that they have nothing to fear. so they teach him their language, their customs, and in turn, he tells them stories about life among the stars. stories about his father and the burden he carried, stories about the kids who were sent hurtling down to Earth with the knowledge that they might not survive, stories about his life and the lives of the 100. (he wonders if they are okay, the sky people, hopes that they are surviving, and that nobody has gotten hurt.)

4\. and then the head of the tribe he has been staying with is called to meet the head of the sky people for a truce. even without details, Wells knows that this leader will be Clarke, and he asks to go with. some of the grounders argue, but their leader looks at him, just silently looks at him. it is like she is seeing right through him, and then she nods, and Wells feels a weight lift off his shoulders. (he has to admit to himself that if asked to choose between the grounders and the sky people, he does not know who he would choose, because the grounders saved him when all was lost, and the sky people - well, most of them probably still hate him.)

5\. he walks with the grounder who brought the message to the tribe - Lincoln - and their conversation is soft and meaningless. but there is something in his eyes that has Wells thinking that Lincoln has a vested interest in this. when Octavia rushes into his arms, he realises he knows what that is. and then he sees a flash of gold and lifts his head, and there she is. Clarke. who is gaping at him like she’s seen a ghost. the spacewalker stands a few steps behind her, but she does not even seem to notice when he catches her arm. instead, she flies straight at him, arms wrapping tight around his neck and - Wells can feel himself settle back into his skin as he lifts her off her feet. her babble consists of “I thought you were dead” and “god, Wells, we buried your stuff” and “they saved you” and “you’re okay” and “don’t you dare leave me again”. (and Wells is home.)

+1. the few others who Clarke had applied to follow her to this meeting trudge out of cover, Jasper and Monty pulling Wells into a joyful scrimmage, and Bellamy clasping his shoulder, something in his eyes lifting as he grins crookedly at him. and Anya and Clarke hammer out the details for a truce, Clarke refusing to let go of Wells, and Wells recognises the look in Anya’s eyes now - and he grins at her and thanks her in her own language.

++1. everything changes, and the delinquents build a home and are safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my tags over on [tumblr](http://ankahikoibaat.tumblr.com) are a thing of beauty. - basically they join forces to face the mountain men after this. no war with the grounders. no war on two fronts. because the grounders saved one of theirs from certain death. (wells is not happy when he finds out about what happened with murphy and is the first one to welcome him back and murphy doesn't know what to do when wells apologises to him about what happened because wells was supposedly dead why is he apologising?) (start of the wells/murphy brotp) (clarke/anya become a thing and everybody knows because those two try to be discreet but are really not) (they learn so much from the grounders and also teach quite a bit about machinery etc.) (raven and murphy build radios and walkie talkies and teach some of the grounders as well) (it's just a much better world with wells in it)]


	17. wells & murphy ft. wellamy - lost in ikea au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [bisexualstruggles](http://bisexualstruggles.tumblr.com/): I lost my little sibling in IKEA and I need your help finding them au (because I need more Jaha bros + wellamy okay?)
> 
> me: cackling omg this will be fun

1\. Wells is cursing his father for suggesting that he take Murphy to IKEA to get new things for his room. CURSING HIM OUT. because Murphy? is like a little kid in a candy store. who knew? (not Wells, that’s who. and now he’s stuck because he can’t leave Murphy behind and just leave.)

2\. but because the place is so huge, and Murphy’s got the attention span of a fly (no, seriously, he points out a bed he likes and Wells turns to see it but in that split second he goes bounding off towards the study tables?), eventually, Wells loses sight of Murphy. the smart thing would be to call his cell. (but when he tries, he remembers that Murphy’s phone broke. so that’s out of the question.)

3\. thankfully, (or maybe not?) before they got there, Murphy had convinced his friend to join them. and Bellamy reaches just as Wells begins to panic over losing Murphy. Bellamy doesn’t quite know what to do with a panicking Wells, if he’s quite honest, but he doesn’t complain when Wells grabs his hand and starts dragging him through the store to look for his wayward little brother. it seems like the smart thing to do, okay? (sure, Bellamy, whatever you say. you know you just like to hold Wells’ hand.)

4\. somewhere along the way, the two get to talking about things. mostly to keep Wells from completely losing his shit. Bellamy starts with asking about school, with asking about how Murphy’s adjusting - things to keep Wells’ mind off the fact that they haven’t found Murphy yet. and it turns into a conversation that is so easy to continue. Bellamy finds the dry wit Wells’ exhibits hilarious and Wells genuinely enjoys the nerdy enthusiasm Bellamy displays when talking about his classes. they don’t even realise that more than a few hours has passed. (they don’t even realise that they’re still holding hands.)

5\. they finally stumble across Murphy at the IKEA food court, where he’s got a bunch of papers out, a pen, his reading glasses on, and the Swedish meatballs that was the reason Wells came along in the first place. (nobody really knows where he got the papers or the pen from.) he’s furiously scribbling details on what he likes, how much space he has in his room, how much everything comes up to - and Wells can’t even bring himself to be mad at him because it’s sort of adorable? (Bellamy though, Bellamy can and does rant at his friend for disappearing and “do you know how worried we were, Murph? do you?”. and then all three of them realise Wells and Bellamy are still holding hands when Bellamy raises his hands to emphasise a point.)

+1. they get all of Murphy’s stuff, and Wells is blushing a little when he thanks Bellamy, and Bellamy is awkward as hell when he says goodbye, and Murphy rolls his eyes and loudly proclaims that he’s surrounded by losers and basically tells the two of them that they’re going out for dinner the following night. “and it’s a date, in case you morons didn’t figure that bit out. you’re going out on a date. together. geez, you are such nerds.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE JAHA BROTHERS ARE EVERYTHING TO ME.
> 
> I love this so much. it was so fun to write. awkward nerds in love. SUCH NERDS MUCH LOVE.


	18. wells jaha - college au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [maiagarroway](http://maiagarroway.tumblr.com/): university/college + Wells, maybe?
> 
> me: shrieking I don’t think I’ve done college hcs for Wells yet.

1\. Wells and Clarke decide to go to the same university, Wells for law and Clarke for medicine. they forgo the whole dorm experience and get an apartment together, because Clarke is still reeling from finding out that her mother lied to her about her father’s death, and Wells is the only one she trusts completely to be there for her. Wells just doesn’t want to have a roommate who will judge him on sight when he hears his last name. so yeah, they stay together, and it’s good and easy and comfortable, because they’ve known each other their whole lives.

]2. it takes less than half a semester for Wells to realise that law school? kinda sucks. especially when everybody knows your last name and makes assumptions about you because of it. his other classes, the ones he takes to fulfill gen ed credits, are the ones he winds up looking forward to because of it. that, and he’s made actual friends in some of them. (there’s this cute girl in the feminist literature course he is taking named Maya who is planning to be a social worker, and who quickly becomes his best friend after Clarke. she introduces him to her boyfriend, Jasper, and his best friend Monty, two kids in his astronomy class. and Wells thinks, maybe college won’t be so bad.)

3\. but law school still sucks. his professors all expect him to be just like his father, and his classmates have already written him off as just like his father, and the subject matter just makes him so angry sometimes because the system is flawed, and really - by the end of the first year, he has ranted so much to the people around him that Clarke and Maya and Jasper and Monty (all of whom have become great friends, also with Clarke’s new found friends Raven and Octavia and Octavia’s boyfriend Lincoln) have told him to just switch majors already. so he does. (and manages to convince Clarke to do the same because she’s just as unhappy as he is. he switches to English, and she switches to Art.)

4\. turns out there are assholes in some of his new classes too though, and Wells manages to get paired up with one of them for his History project. Murphy sneers immediately after hearing his name, and Wells swears he sees the TA smirk at them (that TA is out to get him, Wells does not care how hot he is, he’s an _asshole_ ) and Wells thinks he’s doomed. except that Murphy actually really wants to do well? he is a delinquent, he’s the first one to admit that, but he wants to do well, and Murphy assumes that Wells will coast on his father’s name, except he doesn’t? and they both - don’t quite know what to do with the other when they realise that they’re both working really hard to get where they want to go. by the time the project is over, they’re not quite friends, but not quite enemies either. the TA also seems to have mellowed out towards Wells, and well, Wells is going to take it.

5\. he turns 21 with no huge party because he’s never been a party person, but he lets Clarke drag him to the bar Lincoln’s sister owns. he’s more than a little surprised and pleased to see that their friends are all there to celebrate with him - Maya and Jasper, Monty and Raven, Octavia and Lincoln, even Murphy and one of his buddies Miller, who Wells is amused to note is flirting subtly with Monty. Octavia mentions that her brother will be joining them, and Wells just grins because he finally gets to meet the mysterious older brother. (of course, that’s when his History TA walks in and Octavia squeals and hugs him enthusiastically, and Murphy raises an eyebrow at Wells’ shock and Clarke pieces together that this is the hot asshole TA and - it’s a good thing they’re all getting drunk, if he’s honest.)

+1. except then he wakes up with a pounding headache and Bellamy’s number on the back of his hand and photos of Monty and Miller making out on Facebook, and Murphy and Raven playing pool, and Clarke passed out on the bar and his father calling to dryly congratulate him on turning 21 with style. (there’s this one picture of him and Bellamy having an intense conversation and standing way too close to one another that Wells saves immediately and uses as his phone background.) (he makes sure nobody uses his phone after that.)

(++1. only obviously someone finds out and makes fun of him for it, but by then he’s mustered up the courage to actually use the number Bellamy gave him and they’ve gone on a couple of dates and Bellamy’s just super smug about it and forces him to take a selfie so that he can have a photo of them as his phone background too.)

(+++1. people were right when they said college is the best years of your life, Wells thinks when he graduates.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> literally no one is surprised that this turned into wellamy. LITERALLY NO ONE. pretty sure it winds up being princess mechanic in this au. murphy probably meets emori somewhere along the line? idk.
> 
> i'm a rambling mess, i know.


	19. wellamy - coffee shop au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [bisexualstruggles](http://bisexualstruggles.tumblr.com/): you work in a coffee shop and are in the middle of a hella rendition of ‘total eclipse of the heart’ and get WAY too into it, and a (really hot dammit) customer tried to get your attention by singing “turn around, bright eyes” au
> 
> me: lmao ok. 
> 
> (obviously i went with wellamy.)

1\. so Wells has been working at this cafe for over a year now, but this is the first time he’s been put on this particular shift because Indra is usually kind enough to work around his timetable. as such, he does not know what to do when he realises what she meant by the “dead shift” until he’s been there for like two hours and nobody’s come into the shop. so after working on some of his essays, cleaning up everything he can and even reorganising all the coffee and tea? he turns on his music - REALLY LOUDLY - and opens his books up again.

2\. but the thing is, Wells Jaha has never been able to listen to music without singing along and grooving to the beat. NEVER. (Clarke Griffin will confirm this fact, as will anybody who has sat in a car with Wells on a long trip.) by the time “total eclipse of the heart” starts playing on his phone, he’s full on singing along, books abandoned in a corner as he even dances and uses his pen as a mike.

3\. and then a voice breaks into his very involved performance with a “turn around, bright eyes” and Wells literally yelps? he flails as he turns around, drops his pen, flushes very deeply when he catches sight of the smirking customer leaning against the counter and thinks to himself, _‘shit, why did you have to be so hot’_ and when the customer laughs a little - and hello, that sound _does things_ to Wells okay, _**does things**_ \- he realises that he said that out loud.

4\. he manages not to embarrass himself any more once he switches his music off and takes the customer’s order, but he is very, very aware of the eyes following his form as he makes the drink. when he hands the drink over to the curly-haired adonis, the other man (slightly shorter, Wells notes, but older) grins at him and asks if he’ll get an encore the next time he comes back for coffee. Wells stutters a wide-eyed response of ‘no, this is never happening again’ and gets a ‘shame, it was cute’ in reply.

5\. two minutes after the guy leaves, he walks back in and Wells is confused? because he’s pretty sure he made the coffee really well and if the guy expected him to be singing again to record it and post on the internet he’s going to be disappointed because Wells wasn’t kidding when he said he was never going to do that again. but instead the guy puts his coffee on the counter, leans forward and goes, ‘see you forgot to put your number on my cup’ and Wells wants to gape at him but manages to sound completely put together when he responds with, ‘but then you wouldn’t come back to see me’.

+1. literally no one ever finds out this complete story from them, even years later, but Bellamy always winds up turning up the volume when “total eclipse of the heart” is playing and only sings the “turn around, bright eyes” part to Wells, who always groans and tries to swat him to shut it off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHO IS SURPRISED BY THIS WHO. I am wellamy trash and I regret nothing. I actually love this so much. like, I would turn this into a fic someday if I could. if I ever get proper inspiration.


	20. wellamy - coffee shop au 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [maiagarroway](http://maiagarroway.tumblr.com/): wellamy coffee shop au
> 
> me: OKAY so doing this differently to the other one obviously.
> 
> also lowkey me: yesssss i love coffee shop aus

1\. so Wells has this favourite coffee shop he loves to go to whenever he needs a caffeine fix and to study away from his apartment. it’s this little hole in the wall place that serves the best coffee and best pie he has ever had, and the staff there is friendly and recognise him on sight.

2\. this has absolutely nothing to do with the hot barista who always sneaks him a free cookie on the days he comes in with a buttload of books. NOTHING AT ALL, I MEAN IT, CLARKE.

3\. except this has everything to do with him obviously. because Wells has a crush. and spends more time staring at the barista than paying attention to his work and by the time he actually drinks his coffee it’s become really cold, but still tastes great, what sort of magic does Bellamy have?

4\. this goes on for a number of months - over a year if anybody is counting. (and they are. Wells’ friends are all counting, and Bellamy’s coworkers are tired of the way these two flirt whenever Wells comes in for coffee, like Bellamy doesn’t know all of Wells’ favourite drinks and pastries already, like he doesn’t spend extra time to make sure Wells’ drink is the freshest, like he’s not super obvious when he draws tiny smiley faces on the takeaway cups on the days Wells is in a rush.)

5\. they finally corner Bellamy when Wells comes in a few weeks after his finals for the semester, refusing to let him make the coffee or serve the food and instead, Miller scrawls out Bellamy’s number on a napkin, slides it over to Wells and tells him to ‘put us all out of our misery already, this foreplay has gone on for too long’.

+1. everybody but Bellamy gets a raise for this because their boss was so done with how slow Bellamy was taking things. (also she may have had money riding on this, nobody will ever know.)

++1. Wells uses the number the very night he gets it and they finally go on a date. they’re dating officially within a week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is no such thing as too much fluff.


	21. wellarke - drunken phone call au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [bisexualstruggles](http://bisexualstruggles.tumblr.com/): UH a personal au. "You call me at six am in the morning asking if you can come over but you're totally drunk and not even sure where you're right now and I thought you were out with a friend, but you answer me that they're in the office as they should be... i don't wanna sound rude but your friend is studying [insert unfitting subject here] where are you? stay where you are I come find you" au
> 
> me: ooohh okay this is interesting let’s try this.

1\. living with Clarke Griffin is usually pretty great. but there are days - and these days become a little more frequent after the whole mess with Finn and Raven, and then the failed couple of dates with Lexa - when Clarke just wants to go out and drink. the thing is, Wells would go with her? except he’d rather not. (drunk!Clarke has this tendency to pick fights, and Wells cannot deal with that when finals are just around the corner and he’s struggling to prove himself to everybody who thinks he’s going to coast by on his father’s name.)

2\. so when she decides to go out drinking with Raven, Wells is more than a little relieved because hey, they both have his number if they get into any sort of trouble and get arrested (again). he can sit at home and study his ass off as he is prone to do. it’s only when his phone starts ringing, startling him out of his dream about dragons and spaceships (don’t ask) that he realises he never heard Clarke get home. but it’s her name flashing on the screen of his cell so he thinks, okay, she must have crashed at Raven’s place. (but that’s not the case and things are never that straightforward.)

3\. she’s drunk. drunk as a skunk, and according to her, Raven’s gone to work - which is not possible because it’s a Saturday and Raven doesn’t work on Saturday mornings, she has classes (why does he know her schedule as well as he knows his own and Clarke’s why) and there is worry clogging his throat as he questions Clarke on her whereabouts and “stay right where you are, I’m coming to pick you up”.

4\. by the time he finally gets to her, it’s almost 7am and there is panic thrumming under his skin that only fades when she throws her arms around him and beams up at him and he can see and tell that she’s okay. she’s okay, just drunk and just - okay, she’s puking on the side of the road, nothing to see here, folks.

5\. he takes her home, tucks her into bed, and then calls Raven up just to tell her that Clarke’s fine and why was she drinking so much anyway? (turns out they ran into Lexa, who is back with her ex, and while Clarke is not pining over the other girl or anything, she did get all mopey about being alone and not having anyone to cuddle with.) he’s got breakfast ready when she gets up, a big glass of water for her as well, and a shit-eating grin on his face when he tells her “I’ll cuddle with you, Clarkey.” the glare she shoots him is worth it because her cheeks turn red as well.

+1. of course, Clarke being Clarke takes him up on it. more than once. she just - lifts the covers of his bed and settles in next to him and _goddammit, Clarke, your feet are cold._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> are they dating are they not, who knows. (they are that couple that everyone is convinced is dating) (shhh)


	22. wells & murphy - drunk au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [bisexualstruggles](http://bisexualstruggles.tumblr.com/): "we go home after a party and you're drunk and want to climb this statue and I had enough of this and turn to continue moving down the street, but you don't follow so I get scared and go back. just to find you in a fight with 5 grown men and idk what to do, but of course I have to jump between you and them" au (jaha bros au?)
> 
> me: I am laughing so hard because yes.

1\. adopting Murphy is either the best or the worst thing Theo Jaha has ever done. on nights like this, where Murphy decides dragging Wells out to a party because “you need to loosen up and have some fun, dude”, Wells thinks it might be the worst. because Murphy drinks like nobody’s business, and he’s a fun drunk which is sort of hilarious because he loses all his snark and attitude and literally beams at everybody and anybody and Wells is pretty sure there are pictures of Murphy cuddling Jasper somewhere.

2\. but when they leave and Wells is trying to get Murphy to focus on just making their way home (why didn’t they bring the car again?), Murphy’s attention gets caught by a statue on the sidewalk. and he decides that he wants to climb it. by this time Wells is more than a little done with his brother. so he keeps walking on when convincing Murphy that drunkenly climbing a statue is a bad idea doesn’t work.

3\. he feels guilty barely a couple of minutes after taking the turn and realises Murphy didn’t follow behind like he hoped. he waits a few seconds but he can’t see any movement - and then he begins to panic because what if something happened? what if Murphy fell or passed out or a car came by or - he’s running back towards the statue before he even realises it.

4\. and finds Murphy in the middle of a fight with five men and _taunting_ them because _**of course**_ Murphy would. he hesitates, wondering if he can talk them out of trouble and then he sees one of the men look like he’s going to attack Murphy from behind and Wells’ eyes narrow because _nope, hell no, you stay the hell away from my little brother_ \- and he may have yelled all of that out as he jumps into the fray.

5\. the fight is messy and painful and loud, really loud? because he thinks someone yells at one point - it might have been when Murphy kneed someone - and he knows they knocked over a lot of shit, plus he managed to punch one guy hard enough that he knocked into someone’s car and set off _that_ alarm. so it’s no surprise when the sirens break their fight up, the men they are fighting who are still standing manage to run, but Murphy just sort of lists into Wells’ side, eyes wide but grinning. and Wells’ sighs.

+1. three hours later, Theo Jaha is shaking his head at his sons as they get into the car and wondering what happened. (Murphy responds with something sappy and kind of sad about his brother sticking up for him and Theo melts? and Wells’ realises that Murphy’s still drunk.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it turned out sappier than i intended oops. what can i say, THE JAHA BROTHERS ARE EVERYTHING TO ME


	23. wellamy - accidentally poisoning the neighbour au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [bisexualstruggles](http://bisexualstruggles.tumblr.com/): “i wanted to give you a warm welcome to the neighbourhood by baking you a cake but turns out you’re hella allergic to something i put in and yOU LOOK LIKE YOU’RE ABOUT TO DIE HOLY SHIT I FEEL HORRIBLE” au THIS IS A WELLS THING DON'T CONVINCE ME OTHERWISE
> 
> me: lmao yes this is a Wells thing I totally agree.

1\. so Wells is That Neighbour. you know, the one who knows everybody on the street by name, knows their pets names, if they have kids? know them too. he’s the greatest neighbour ever because he will make you soup if he hears you’re sick. when he bakes cookies? he gives you the extras. HE BAKES PIES FOR YOU JUST FOR FUN. and he always has something for your birthday. so yeah, he’s That Neighbour and everybody loves him for it.

2\. when the new family finally moves into that one empty place down the street, Wells is the one to bake the cake. he has it in the oven by the afternoon, and once it’s cooled, he’s taken it over to their place with a smile and literally nobody on the street is surprised. (some of them have even joined him because Maya makes a mean casserole and she knows the perils of not having a kitchen set up, Jasper is never allowed to ‘fix’ things again. and Monty has brought a bottle of his moonshine too.)

3\. the neighbours are nice enough. a young couple - okay the guy looks older and _taller_ than Wells, nobody thought that was possible, but he’s got a friendly smile - and the woman’s older brother is staying with them too. they’re glad for the food, all three of them, and conversation is easy as Wells and the others try to make the new ‘uns feel at home.

4\. but then Bellamy - the brother - starts to cough, starts to have an allergic reaction to the cake, and Wells’ panics. he’s been in these situations before, his best friend is a doctor goddamit, but somehow the fact that Bellamy is turning red and choking is turning Wells into a mess because he might have accidentally killed his new neighbour.

5\. everything turns out alright once Octavia - the sister - yanks out an epipen from one of the boxes and jabs it into her brother. Wells can’t stop apologising though, even though nobody blames him. how could he have known? (it still doesn’t stop the fact that he feels horrible and can’t bring himself to look anyone in the eye.) they make small talk and then leave.

+1. a week later, Bellamy turns up on his front door and Wells - well, he panics a little? because he may have been avoiding them all over his huge mistake. and Bellamy grins a little, leans forward and goes, “you know, you can make it up to me by taking me out to dinner” and well, that changes things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LITERALLY NO ONE IS SURPRISED BY WELLAMY.


	24. welltavia - airplane au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [bisexualstruggles](http://bisexualstruggles.tumblr.com/): bonding solely via eye contact over that annoying person on our plane that we’re both slowly becoming more and more exasperated about au I MEAN
> 
> me: omg ok.

1\. considering the fact that Wells doesn’t even want to be on this flight in the first place, sitting next to the Most Annoying Person Ever just further makes him mentally curse his best friend for getting married back at their hometown. he just knows going back is going to be difficult, what with all the bad memories - and he can’t even prepare himself because he has to deal with the man next to him who is just bemoaning the fact that his ex is getting married and how he’s going to crash the wedding and win her back. (how much of a douche can you be??)

2\. the woman sitting on the other side of the MAPE looks disgusted as he speaks, growing more and more so the longer the man rants. Wells catches her eye at one point and rolls his own, and her lips quirk up into an amused grin, but the MAPE does not notice and just continues on and on. (at least he’s got someone who understands his pain.)

3\. Wells wants to tell the MAPE to shut the _fuck_ up, but he cannot even get a word in. he wants to lean back and listen to music, but nope, that doesn’t stop him. he takes out a book as well - but nope. the MAPE will not shut up. at all. he sees the woman lean back and cover her eyes at one point, sees her fingers flex and - yeah, he wants to strangle the MAPE at this point too so he can’t blame her. (they exchange another glance that speaks VOLUMES.)

4\. he thinks if he could just speak over the MAPE, strike up a conversation with the woman, maybe the flight won’t be so bad. but he can’t because there’s literally no room for him to voice a thing, it’s like the MAPE isn’t even stopping to take a breath, he doesn’t even look at either Wells or the woman on the other side as he speaks. (so Wells and the woman just continue to exchange looks of annoyance and disgust over his head.)

5\. honestly, Wells has never felt this much of a connection with anybody without saying a word. EVER. when the flight finally touches down, he exhales in relief, and when the MAPE says something sympathetic about Wells not being much of a flyer, Wells has to keep from gaping at him. instead, he shoots the woman an incredulous glance, and she is also raising an eyebrow at the MAPE and yeah, that helps a lot in keeping Wells from snapping something. (they still don’t talk as they disembark, and Wells loses sight of the woman, but she does shoot him a small smile before she disappears, and Wells grins back because honestly he would have lost his damn mind if not for her.)

+1. of all the people to run into at Clarke’s wedding, the MAPE and the woman are two of the last ones. the MAPE, Wells is not happy to see AT ALL, especially now that he’s realised this is Clarke’s ex, and nope, Clarke’s genuinely never been as happy with anyone as she is with Anya and this dude is not screwing this up. he is shocked when the woman also corner the MAPE and turns out, she’s Clarke’s roommate from college, and once they manage to scare the MAPE away, they exchange names, and numbers and yeah, okay, talking to Octavia is even better than just communicating through glances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did I just accidentally ship octavia/wells yes yes I did.


	25. wellamy - single parent au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [bisexualstruggles](http://bisexualstruggles.tumblr.com/): single dad and his daughter’s kindergarten teacher. au BROOOOOOOO
> 
> me: (I CAN ONLY SEE WELLAMY also bet you thought you knew who would be who with Bellamy as hot single dad BUT Wells as hot single dad though)

1\. his little girl is his WORLD. that is the honest to god truth in Wells Jaha’s life. he will do anything for his little girl, the child he had with his ex, the child he is raising because said ex didn’t think she could be a mom and knew Wells would make a great dad. that little girl - little Natasha Jaha, Asha to family (or Wells’ little hope) - is everything to Wells. so it’s safe to say that Wells hasn’t dated much since she’s been born. or at all, actually. not that his friends haven’t tried. Clarke, in particular, has been very forceful about making sure Wells has a life outside of her goddaughter. Murphy has even dragged him to the bar a couple of times. but dating? yeah, Wells is fine with just the one little lady in his life, thank you very much.

2\. except Asha is starting school, and Wells is not okay. he’s not dealing well with it at all because his baby is growing up, she’s not going to be a baby much longer. what’s he going to do when school hours get longer? when she starts making new friends? when she starts going out with friends? when she starts dating? (his father finds him hyperventilating the night before Asha’s first day and calms him down by regaling all the embarrassing things he has caught Wells doing which, with Murphy laughing his ass next to him, is not helpful at all, dad, thanks.) but okay, Asha is starting kindergarten, Wells can do this. he takes her all the way to her class the next day, and her grip is so tight on his hand that he is loathe to let go. but he kneels before her, tells her she’s going to do great, and kisses her forehead before relinquishing her to the teacher.

3\. and then he actually sees the teacher properly because let’s be real, his entire focus was on that little girl but now she’s joined a small group of kids in the corner and looks to be happy, and the teacher is looking up at him all sympathetic and telling him not to worry and - hell, he’s going to hell for this. because now Wells has a whole other reason for wanting to stay in this classroom forever. he barely catches the other man’s name, so enamoured with the sound of his voice and the way a stray lock of hair curls over his forehead and Wells is itching to push it back and see if the hair is as soft as it looks. but he resists. somehow, he resists all temptations and manages a smile at Mr Blake, and a handshake, and one last parting glance at his baby girl, and walks out the door.

4\. he’s waiting like a half hour early outside the school, and is on the phone with Murphy who is cackling at him like a loon. he’s almost thankful when Emori steals his brother’s phone and tells him to man the fuck up because Asha’s going to love school, and Wells wouldn’t want to be the one to ruin that for his baby girl, now would he? (Wells really adores the way his sister-in-law tells him things. no, really. he’s not being sarcastic at all right now.) he sees Asha exit the school with the rush of children, chattering excitedly with a few other kids he thinks he saw in her classroom, sees her turn around to smile brightly at her teacher, and Wells’ heart clenches because that smile is the one she reserves for people she really, really likes. just a few hours and Mr Blake has managed to get on that list. (yeah, Asha, he thinks as they drive home and she tells him about her day and her school and her friends and her teacher, Mr Blake really leaves an impression.)

5\. he sees Mr Blake only in glimpses after that first day. fleeting handshakes and grins over Asha’s head when she drags Wells to meet him at the end of a school day, or when she flees from one to the other at the beginning of the school day. and each time Wells sees that smile, his heart stutters. (nobody let’s him forget about his pathetic little crush on his daughter’s teacher. NOBODY. everybody he knows sucks.) until finally, he’s at the first quarter parent-teacher conference, and his eyes meet Mr Blake’s, and Wells’ breath catches. because it’s not fair how beautiful the man is. the other man is hesitant as they speak, and cautiously brings up Asha’s mother, and when Wells says that she is not in the picture, he thinks he imagines Mr Blake’s relieved sigh. (or at least he does until Mr Blake asks him out for dinner before he leaves, and it might be slightly inappropriate but Wells says yes. it’s out even before Mr Blake - Bellamy - has finished his question. they’re both blushing when their eyes meet again.)

+1. safe to say that after that, Wells’ little world widens to his little girl and his new boyfriend. and it’s great, because his little girl adores his boyfriend, his family thinks Bellamy’s great, and Clarke is constantly pestering Wells for another godkid. (but yeah, Wells like his little world very much. maybe change isn’t such a bad thing. at least until Asha starts dating.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE THAT ENDING WENT. they both got so shy I just don't know. but hot single dad wells is an au i need someone to right me like right now. (also I debated between miller and bellamy for the teacher tbh) (but bellamy as a kindergarten teacher is so perfect) (tell me it's not perfect)


	26. wellamy - screenwriter/director au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [bisexualstruggles](http://bisexualstruggles.tumblr.com/): screenwriter and director AU (this is Wellamy they need to fight a lot and make out... in the best case scenario)
> 
> me: okay this might be brief because I don’t know, I’ve never done this?

1\. they’re both the upcoming Big Thing in their respective fields. Wells is a great screenwriter, and his scripts are constantly praised because he doesn’t shy from the hard topics but handles them really sensitively and well, and he always, ALWAYS fights for diversity in his cast and storylines. and Bellamy is a real genius when it comes to putting things on screen, an absolute visionary who constantly bucks trends by switching things up and casting women in typically male roles, and subverting what the producers would want.

2\. they’ve both fought to get where they are, fought their pasts and their demons to do what they love. this is their passion, creating things - but they’ve never worked together because, well, Bellamy does not like the Jahas. Theo Jaha is a big name in the producing business, and he assumes Wells got where he is due to his father. (he is wrong, but let’s not get ahead of ourselves.)

3\. when they finally meet, when they finally have to work together, they clash. oh do they clash. Wells does not understand why Bellamy hates him on sight, why he fights him on EVERY SINGLE THING even though a lot of the time he can tell that Bellamy likes his ideas. likes his pushing the envelope. but just, Bellamy hears the name and cannot, will not, like the guy.

4\. so they fight. all the fucking time. and the people around them don’t understand because if they stopped to try and get along, they’d be fucking unstoppable. (actually, one director stops to say, keep them fighting so that they don’t take over the industry.)

5\. one of their fights turns into a feverish writing session where Wells forces Bellamy to stay with him as he edits so that Bellamy cannot complain the following day, turns into them falling asleep next to each other in the office, turns to them waking up a little too close, a little too sleepy and a lot too vulnerable. turns into a kiss, into making out, into almost getting caught like students in the janitor’s closet. (yeah, that one director was right because them getting along is TERRIFYING, they’re probably going to take over the world.)

+1. their first project together wins loads of awards, and in their respective speeches, they thank each other for the fights and the arguments, and when they are interviewed, Bellamy cheekily puts his arm around Wells and tugs him close as Wells’ fondly rolls his eyes and informs the world that they’re dating. and definitely working on more projects together. “in and out of the bedroom” he says with a wink and Wells groans and drops his head into his hands and “i’m dating a fucking nerd” he complains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this turned super cute. I like it.


	27. wells & murphy - karaoke night au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [bisexualstruggles](http://bisexualstruggles.tumblr.com/): “That asshole stole my song at karaoke night” au BRo
> 
> me: I’m not entirely sure this is what you expected but let’s do this.

1\. so it starts with Wells, Murphy, Clarke, Raven and Miller going to a bar on karaoke night. it’s a tradition that Wells, Clarke and Miller had growing up that’s extended to Murphy once he moved in with the Jahas, and Raven once she and Clarke became friends. (there have been significant others invited to karaoke night, but none have stuck around. well, that’s if you don’t count the fact that Clarke and Raven think no one knows they’re together. but everyone knows.) so yeah, karaoke night. they have set songs and everything. and Clarke sometimes forces them to dress in theme. (they never ever talk about the time with the fedoras again though Murphy still has the photos.)

2\. when they get there, it’s more crowded than usual, and one of the bartenders, a friend of Murphy’s named Mbege tells them that some out of towners are in, and some of them seem to be in a band, and they’ve pretty much taken over the stage. the other bartender Atom, is grinning while he eyes the newbies, and okay, they’re pretty good. the gang is capable of admitting that. so they sit back, drink a few beers and enjoy the music, casually ribbing each other and mocking some of the really bad performances.

3\. and then this one girl goes on stage, and she’s a slight little thing, all big brown eyes and dark hair, and a smokey voice that takes them all aback when she starts to sing. none of them know her, but Wells sees Clarke and Raven whispering and he thinks okay, maybe they have a new person to the group if she sticks around. and then what’s she’s singing clicks with them, and they all turn to a rapidly turning red Murphy who is spluttering because “that asshole stole my song” and he is drunk enough to think charging into the crowd of her friends is a good idea. (and there are more of them than this motley crew okay Murphy _there are only five of us!_ “six if you count Mbege!” yeah, Murphy, no, stop.)

4\. he looks ready to charge on stage and grab the mike off the girl but Miller and Wells manage to grab him and pull him back, but the girl is looking at them in confusion even as she sings, and Clarke gives her a really awkward thumbs up and grin (and really, Clarke? Wells shoots her a look) and Raven is trying to make excuses with the girl’s friends, but Murphy is still complaining and one of the friends hears him and scoffs and Wells is thinking _oh shit this night just keeps getting better_ , so he apologises and pulls his brother back even as Murphy complains and tries to get at the tall-dark haired scoffer.

5\. the girl approaches them when she’s done, her crowd peering curiously at them from where they stay. one of the locals takes command of the stage and starts mangling a Queen song with her wife, but the girl - Octavia - asks her questions and gets her answers, and Wells really hopes Murphy doesn’t see the amusement in her eyes because his brother is a little shit with no impulse control when he’s sober and even worse drunk. all she does though is ask Murphy to sing with her and okay, nobody saw this coming. Miller and Wells exchange weirded out glances, but Murphy is happy enough to agree, and Clarke and Raven are VERY okay with this because they’ve decided they like this girl and -

+1. so turns out the out of towners are basing themselves in this town and Octavia is not the only one who becomes part of their group. surprisingly, the scoffer - not Octavia’s friend but her brother - and Murphy hit it off really well, and are constantly trying to outdrink each other, and somehow Wells becomes the one having to clean up after them because Miller gets himself a boyfriend in Raven’s new best friend Monty and Wells is the only one with no life, apparently.

++1. until the day a very drunken Bellamy asks Wells out. and then passes out on top of him.

+++1. Wells doesn’t bring it up because he doesn’t want it to have been a mistake, but Bellamy asks him out again, sober, once Murphy and Octavia kick his ass into gear.

++++1. of course Murphy and Octavia do a duet of what is now dubbed as “their song” at the wedding, of course they do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> of course wellamy slipped into there how are you even surprised. also this went a little out of control. and murphy/octavia friendship and being annoying little siblings please. they totally went to spy on wells/bellamy on their first date. and were so bad at it that the first thing wells and bellamy noticed was the two of them trying to hide behind a menu.


	28. wellamy ft. octavia - best friend's older brother au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [bisexualstruggles](http://bisexualstruggles.tumblr.com/): *whispers* but really what about big brother au I want to see Octavia/Wells Friendship thank you
> 
> me: THIS IS EVERYTHING THAT I WANT AND EVERYTHING THAT I NEED

1\. Octavia and Wells are unlikely friends from the beginning, but friends they become her first day at high school when he sits next to her in class and is the only one not to look at her oddly when he finds out her last name. in return, she chooses not to judge him for his. and the friendship they strike up? is a strong one that will last forever.

2\. of course, this means that Wells spends a lot of time at the Blake household. Bellamy does not like him right off the bat, because he’s a Jaha, because he’s a teenage boy hanging out with his sister, because of a thousand of reasons he shoots at Octavia when they argue both in front of Wells and when he’s not there. Wells is very uncomfortable that he’s coming between the siblings, but Octavia is stubborn, so their friendship is safe.

3\. it really does not help AT ALL that Wells turns into an absolute mess around Bellamy. he’s always saying the wrong thing, doing the wrong thing, making a mess of himself which is completely at odds with his usually together persona. Octavia quickly realises her new best friend is very, very attracted to her brother. and is amused. it becomes a thing for her to try and get Wells into as many situations involving Bellamy as possibly. Wells tries to get out of it, but can’t, and so he finds himself on the receiving end of Bellamy’s lessening glares. (he’s getting used to Wells, and he’s not so bad.)

4\. Bellamy honestly does not see Wells’ feelings. this is largely due to the fact that he only knows the Wells who cannot seem to string a sentence in his presence, which is possibly Wells’ only saving grace. until the day a party Octavia drags him to goes south, and there’s a fight, and Bellamy’s called because Octavia gets into a fight, but Wells is the one to step up to the guy’s face and scare him into submission, and this is the Wells that everybody else knows and Bellamy - does not know what to do with this super intense, super together, super attractive teenager that is his sister’s best friend.

5\. Octavia puts this together rather quickly because duh, she’s Octavia Blake. and she constantly throws these two into all these situations where they have to be on their own, but nothing happens and she’s getting super frustrated. nothing happens because Wells does not want to screw up his friendship with her, and he’s also sure Bellamy doesn’t see him that way. nothing happens because Bellamy doesn’t want Octavia to lose a friend if he screws things up, and he is constantly reminding himself that Wells is a teenager. Octavia finally brings it up with Wells and tells him that she is rooting for him, he’d be the best thing to happen to Bellamy. (Wells still doesn’t do anything, but he appreciates the thought.)

+1. it takes Octavia locking them into a room together and basically yelling through the door that they’re both being impossible, and they both like the other and _would you please make out already, the sexual tension is **smothering** me_! (they don’t make out, but they do talk. and date. and the fifth time Octavia walks in on them making out in the kitchen, she shakes her head and mutters to herself that she did not think things through.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay this is not how i thought it would go. but i kind of like it. because matchmaker octavia blake.


	29. bonnie bennett - hogwarts au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous: Hufflepuff!Bonnie Bennett?
> 
> me: OH OKAY. this should be good.

1\. the Bennetts are an old bloodline, and by far and large they have been Ravenclaws and Gryffindors. they’re smart and brave and fiesty, and when Bonnie Bennett arrives at Hogwarts, everybody assumes this tiny, wide-eyed witch is going to be a Gryffindor like her Grams, because she’s always been Sheila’s little shadow. but nope, Bonnie Bennett gets sorted into Hufflepuff, known for hard work and loyalty, and Sheila is the proudest ever when she finds out, because that’s her grandbaby. (Rudy, who has no idea how magic works because muggle, hears the words ‘hard work’ and ‘loyalty’, and is pleased as a punch, and sends his baby girl a long letter reminding her to have fun and make new friends, and he cannot wait to hear all about it.)

2\. she makes friends really easily, because she’s sweet and helpful, and even though she’s a Bennett (and that means something), she has no airs about her. the first person who is drawn towards her is another Hufflepuff, Caroline Forbes, with blonde curls and a sunshine smile. these two become fast friends, both have witch mothers and an absent parent (in Caroline’s case, her father is out of the picture, in Bonnie’s, her mother), and they both have too big hearts. they’d fight the world for each other. (the infamous Hufflepuff loyalty comes out for each other, and for the third of their Hufflepuff trio, one Matt Donovan, and for the friends they make over the years.)

3\. neither girl is opposed to interhouse friendship, largely because they’ve already got friends in other houses. Bonnie’s grown up with pureblood children due to her own background, and one of the girls Caroline befriended on the train is in another house. (Elena’s a Slytherin, smart and sometimes ruthless, and willing to bend the rules to get where she needs to go. where she needs to go is usually helping her friends, but the ends justify the means. these three are scary together.) (Bonnie grew up with the Salvatores, and while she and Damon have never gotten along - thank god he transferred to Durmstrang after an incident - she and Stefan are a lot alike, and even though he’s a Gryffindor, they’re still very good friends.)

4\. Bonnie’s loyalty has put her in positions that she would rather not be in - arguing with teachers because of their unjust characterisation of Stefan based on their dealings with Damon, fights with older students because of their prejudices, etc - but it is unwavering. (the thing is, in this world, her friends show her the same amount of loyalty. Stefan’s been caught fighting more than once defending his friends, Tyler’s sneaky side shows itself whenever someone says something in front of him regarding one of the others though he will deny it _(Slytherins only look out for themselves, his father says, but Tyler Lockwood is not his father)_ , Elena’s crafty excuses have gotten them all out of a lot of trouble, Jeremy’s growing popularity is used to keep attention off his friends when they don’t want it.)

5\. they may be separated by house, by age, even sometimes by their families trying to pull them apart, but Bonnie’s loyalty is rewarded by equal loyalty from her friends. they form a family that they can depend on, and they are happy.

+1. okay, the ‘hard work’ is not directed towards school work but towards mischief and friendship, and while she has decent marks, Bonnie would much rather work to maintain her ties with her friends than get straight As. (her father would despair more if he didn’t see how _happy_ Bonnie is surrounded by her friends, how much they all love one another. the magic, he thinks, is in the relationships they have built at such a young age.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (this did not go where i thought it would.)
> 
> I LOVE BONNIE BENNETT YOU GUYS.


	30. teen wolf - the 100 au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [mellimon](http://mellimon.tumblr.com/): Here's to helping you avoid responsibilities. How about Scott McCall and his pack in the 100?
> 
> me: AHHH ok so this is going to be Scott and the pack as a part of the 100, not taking over the other characters.

1\. they’re all arrested for a variety of reasons - they’re good kids, mostly, but the very strict rules of the Ark mean that they all wind up being arrested. Scott is arrested because he breaks into the medical bay to try and get some medicine for one of his neighbours but gets caught. Isaac is arrested because he fights back one day when his father loses his temper and accidentally kills him. Stiles is arrested because he is constantly breaking into his father’s office to try and ‘help’ with things. Lydia and Alison get caught because they put things together about Diana Sydney’s plans. Boyd has been hiding the fact that his mother is pregnant. Erica’s put away because she has a temper and sticky fingers. Liam’s got I.E.D, and attacked a guard. Kira’s in the wrong place at the wrong time and gets arrested for a fight she was not a part of. Basically, they’re all arrested, they all wind up on the dropship.

2\. they mostly stay out of things on the ground. they’re all ‘following’ Bellamy, but they’re not so involved in the politics of it all? Scott still has asthma and it is acting up on the ground, Erica’s epilepsy isn’t cured because no wolves, and the only ones that know each other from this group are Scott and Stiles, and Lydia and Allison. but Scott befriends Wells because he’s Scott, you guys, of course he’d be drawn towards Wells.

3\. somehow, I don’t know how but somehow, Scott winds up being bitten by a wolf because let’s mash these fandoms up all the way. so werewolves. on Earth. Wells and Stiles help him figure it out, help him get himself under control. but the Alpha is a threat, as are the Grounders, and so everybody has to work together. (I don’t know, we’ll think of something to make them all work together.) also, Wells doesn’t die because Scott saves him.

4\. they meet Derek, who is a werewolf, and his sister Cora, who alongside Lincoln, help them assimilate to being on Earth, and help Scott deal with being a wolf. they kill the Alpha and Derek becomes Alpha (and bites Isaac, Boyd, Erica, all of whom ask for it. maybe some of the other delinquents). Bellamy and Clarke form an alliance with Derek, but then Cora is poisoned by the Mountain Men and Derek gives up his Alpha status to save his sister, and Scott ascends to True Alpha, and Scott/Bellamy/Clarke/Wells/Raven are basically in charge?

5\. sometime during this they find out Kira is a kitsune, they meet Malia, who is a coyote, idk, Danny is also around and he works with Raven/Monty to build shit because he’s great. Mason’s also there and he learns a lot of Grounder custom because he’s very interested in it all. Octavia and Allison learn how to fight from Indra and her people. Lydia starts sensing things about the Mountain Men and Reavers (death and stuff idk). basically let’s mash up the supernatural elements with the sci-fi.

+1. but communication is much better between the 100 and the Grounders, and the Pack is much larger because Scott’s pretty much claimed all the 100 as his to protect but he also has help because both Clarke and Bellamy are equally as respected as leaders, and Wells doesn’t think he’s a leader, and neither does Raven, but they kinda are? and they face the Mountain Men (and win because fuck you, no one is dying in this story. except Peter. Peter can die).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I'm pretty sure this is not what you expected, but ehh supernatural sci-fi is a thing i want.


	31. bonnie & katherine - unlikely friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> henamedmehope (deactivated): An AU I had in my head for a long time is: What if Bonnie Bennett and Katherine Pierce had become friends (for whatever reason). Maybe you can do something with that?
> 
> me: oh man! okay I am actually going to go with something I’ve written on an RP blog? [a verse I have with a Katherine.](http://littlebennettbitch.tumblr.com/tagged/verse%3A+ancient+alliances/chrono)

1\. instead of Emily asking Damon to take care of the Bennetts in her line, she asks Katherine. and Katherine keeps an eye on the Bennetts, flitting in and out of their lives with warnings and questions and - she is never their _friend_ but she is their ally. until Bonnie. until the day she comes to visit Sheila Bennett and runs into a teary-eyed three-year-old, and Katherine finds herself thinking of the daughter she was forced to give up. the daughter she was never allowed to hold.

2\. turns out this little girl has more in common with Katherine’s daugther, because Bonnie’s mother has left her too. except where Katherine would have given _anything_ to keep her daughter, Abby chose to leave hers behind. and that more than anything has Katherine ignoring her promise to Emily in regards to all Bennetts. that one Bennett will have to deal on her own.

3\. but Katherine does not expect to get attached to the little girl so quickly. she is only meant to drop in for a few days and leave again, but something about Bonnie tugs at her unbeating heart, makes her _feel_ again. something about the unwavering trust the little girl shows her when she’s introduced, when their hands meet and Bonnie seems to sense something that has her smiling brightly, melts the ice around Katherine’s heart. and she leaves with a promise to visit soon.

4\. Sheila never stops these visits, or the phone calls, or the letters and the presents. in fact she seems to encourage it, and when Katherine asks, simply says that Bonnie deserves the love of a mother. Katherine would retort, but her words die in her throat when Bonnie cuddles up to her and promptly falls asleep. she tells herself she is cultivating the young girl’s loyalty because she knows how powerful she will be. she lies to herself.

5\. so Bonnie grows up with the love of a 500-odd year old vampire as one of the constants of her life. she grows up hearing stories of magic and monsters and the knowledge that both women (and her very much human father) in her life would tear the world apart if anyone so much as thought they could hurt her. Bonnie grows up protected and safe and _loved_.

+1. when the Salvatores roll into town, Bonnie calls up Katherine immediately, because Elena may be her best friend but Katherine is her _family_ , and family always comes first.

(++1. but it goes the other way too, because Katherine sees the love Bonnie has for her band of friends and finds herself unable to hurt them and instead begins to protect them. Bonnie is the daughter of her soul and her heart, and the day Bonnie finds out about her actual daughter, she turns to Katherine and asks her when they’re going to look for information on her big sister.)

(+++1. Klaus is unprepared for the doppelgangers working together, unprepared for the Salvatores working together. unprepared for the young Bennett witch and her grandmother, for the humans who will protect their home. he is so woefully unprepared for this ragtag family that has been built around Katherine and Bonnie.)

(++++1. finding Nadia has Katherine realising that no one has bought her being some sort of cruel villain in years. and she’s surprisingly okay with that.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so the verse is slightly different. but this i like. instead of katherine hating elena on sight, because of her relationship with bonnie she comes to see elena and caroline as her kids/ (though she is reluctant mommy esp considering stefan/elena). (but damon/kat becomes an actual thing resulting in stefan/damon fixing their shit). (caroline never gets turned but finds out about the supernatural with matt) (their friendships are all much more established and katherine is protective af) (and so is damon tbh because these kids may be annoying but they're his annoyances now) (he also apologises to caroline because excuse you this is my fanon) (klaus manages to trigger tyler's curse unfortunately) (but jenna does not die) (sheila never dies because katherine came to town before damon tried to open the tomb) (so yeah) (happy families who will happily rip apart anyone trying to hurt their town) I love this so much.


	32. bonnie bennett - the 100 au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [lydiabranwell](http://lydiabranwell.tumblr.com/): how about bonnie in the 100? who would she be? her bffs? her beliefs? and stuff like that :D also wells in tvd GOOO :D
> 
> me: SO oh wow you know I actually had a headcanon about Wells in the TVD verse where he’s Bonnie’s cousin? because I find them very similar??

1\. Rudy Hopkins and Thelonious Jaha work together and are pretty good friends. so it stands to reason that their kids grow up together, and Wells and Bonnie? get along really really well. like, if you didn’t know better, you’d think they were twins. that sort of well. (so when Jake Griffin gets floated and Bonnie overhears the reason why, Wells turns to her and Clarke refuses to listen to her and - their trio is cracked and it breaks Bonnie’s heart.)

2\. it does not help matters that around this time it comes out that her grandmother is really, really sick and Rudy and Sheila were keeping it from her so that she wouldn’t get hurt. this results in Bonnie acting out a little and getting caught in a fight. (she punches a guard okay. she overhears a guard talking shit about Jaha Sr and while she may not like most if not all of the decisions he makes, she has seen the strain put on her own father and knows that Jaha Sr and the rest of the Council are making the best of a really, really shitty situation. also she has had a really bad day. and she punches a guard and knocks him out. and gets arrested because he’s pretty high up and rules are rules.)

3\. when she wakes up on the dropship she panics because what the hell? she looks around and thinks she sees Wells ahead which makes her panic more because what did he do? but also relief because at least she has part of her family here with her in whatever this is. sitting next to her is a young girl who looks as freaked out as she is, so she keeps her calm by talking inanely about some of her grandmother’s drunken stories. (when that girl throws herself into the arms of a man that definitely should not be on the dropship, she realises she was talking to the one sibling the Ark hosted. when that girl turns around to flash her a grateful smile after stepping onto the ground, she thinks she made a new friend.)

4\. more important for her is finding out what Wells did to get on the ship. she finds Clarke and Wells arguing and steps into it to play mediator. she is probably the only person on Wells’ side on the ground, and he worries that it means the others will turn on her for it. (he underestimates her ability to make people like her. also her ability to take care of herself, she tells him. he says no, he’s seen her kick ass and is terrified of her. he’s just worried she might kill someone when she gets pissed off, and she won’t be able to live with herself. she elbows him for that, largely because she’s too short to hit him over the head.)

5\. Bonnie being on the ground means she steps up to support Wells when he speaks and tries to sway the group. she argues with Bellamy as much as Wells does, and she finally has enough of Clarke’s treatment of Wells and flatout tells her the truth. so Clarke and Wells make up a lot earlier than in canon (and they make out because Bonnie tells them they’re being idiots shhh). this now means it is three against one and Bellamy is being an idiot, but even he sees the sense in Bonnie’s words when she points out that _nobody_ will survive if they’re infighting all the time. (it definitely does not help that Octavia likes her. and Clarke. and even Wells when she finds him making fun of her brother behind his back.)

+1. Bonnie is with Wells every time he is on lookout so Charlotte never has the opportunity to hurt him. and when Bonnie’s not with Wells (and is with Bellamy, and _that_ tension is something that is beginning to amuse Clarke and Octavia, and make Wells want to scrub his brain out with bleach because that’s basically his sister), Clarke is with him. so Clarke and Bellamy and Wells become the leaders of the group with Bonnie and Octavia and Miller hovering behind as ‘generals’. and things are a lot less shitty for all of them than it is in canon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (basically give me Wells/Bonnie as siblings yo.)
> 
> wells/clarke are a thing, also bonnie/bellamy because why the hell not. also finn/clarke never happen so possibly finn and raven sort things out?. idk whether they stay together or not. but somewhere along the line octavia/lincoln probably happen. I just really love the idea of wells and bonnie having each others back. and bellamy slowly recognising that these two are as protective of each other as he and octavia. and maybe he and octavia are the only biological siblings, but wells and bonnie are also siblings and they will fight anyone who says otherwise. (omg what did you start. WHAT DID YOU START? this is probably not what you expected, but do I care? NOPE!)


	33. scott mccall - medical au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [allisonsyukimura](http://allisonsyukimura.tumblr.com/): Scott McCall Medical AU?
> 
> me: oh omg.

1\. being raised by a single mom who works long and odd hours in the hospital means that Scott McCall spends a lot of time in hospitals growing up. his mother influences Scott’s character very strongly, obviously, and he grows up to be a deeply caring individual who really and truly wants to help the people around him to the best of his abilities. he did work in a vet’s office when he was in high school, but ultimately decides that he wants to be a nurse or a doctor because his own asthma makes it harder for him to work with animals than he would like.

2\. so he works his butt off to get into a decent medical school. he works his ass off in college, forgets about having a social life outside of a couple of people in his course (a young man named Boyd who wants to be a pediatrician and his girlfriend Erica who wants to someday find a way to better help people with epilepsy like herself). he buckles down, works very very hard and winds up getting a great internship because he does really well at school.

3\. working at the hospital is much more difficult than he expects it to be. it is chaotic and messy because it is one of the biggest and busiest hospitals in the area, and all the interns are competing to get a more permanent place on the roster. Scott loves every minute of it.

4\. he doesn’t fight with his fellow interns, his first priority is and always will be his patients. and he’s kind and caring and gentle when he needs to be, but also forceful when his patients are being particular difficult. you would think that this would mean his fellow interns would hate him, but they _adore_ him. it’s hard to hate someone so genuinely good, who so genuinely believes that they can all make a difference. someone willing to step up and help _them_ when they need it.

5\. obviously at the end of the internship he gets a permanent place on the roster. he winds up specializing with long-term care patients, and they slowly all come to love Dr McCall for treating them well despite their bad days, for remembering small details about their life whenever they talk, for always _caring_. not just pretending to care, but actually spending time with them even on his days off.

+1. eventually he gets promoted, but he never stops visiting each patient he was assigned to, even after he is reassigned, because he cares so much about them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Scott McCall. The end.


	34. wellamy - last slice of pie au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [bisexualstruggles](http://bisexualstruggles.tumblr.com/): “I’m having a shitty day and you just ordered the last piece of my favorite pie” AU idk what pairing this could be wellamy it could be weven
> 
> me: obviously this is going to be Wellamy. OBVIOUSLY.

1\. Bellamy hates his job. No, seriously, he _hates_ his job. But it pays the bills, it keeps Octavia’s school fees paid, it keeps their house running. So he goes to work everyday and works extremely hard and looks forward to the end of the day when he stops by the bakery on the corner of his street and gets himself a slice of pie. (his favourite is the apple. it’s just amazing, though he does always try other pies.)

2\. he’s known to all the people there. they always save him a slice of pie, especially the apple. except on the one day he really, really wants pie, he walks in to find Miller grinning as he slides over the last slice of pie to someone. he’s not sure which is more shocking - Miller giving the last slice of pie away, or Miller _grinning_. Bellamy is not amused with the situation.

3\. the man is just about to dig into the pie when Bellamy sits down next to him and tells him that he needs the pie. the younger man looks up and blinks at Bellamy, and if it hadn’t been such a long and shitty day, Bellamy might be hitting on him because he is absurdly pretty. he looks so confused so Bellamy repeats himself. (if he’s honest, Bellamy knows how ridiculous and rude he’s being. so really, it’s no surprise that the other man frowns and tells him no.)

4\. but Bellamy’s not being honest with himself and so he argues needlessly with the man, and turns away to complain to Miller. the man speaks to Miller with a familiarity that just rubs Bellamy the wrong way. (it’s been a really, really shitty day, okay. he’s going to be as immature as he wants.) Miller tells Wells he’ll handle it and pulls Bellamy away to tell him that Wells hasn’t eaten all day because he’s been busy as well. and now Bellamy feels a little bad.

5\. the thing is, so does Wells? so he offers to share the pie with Bellamy. and then they get to talking and complaining about their lives. they demolish the pie within minutes but wind up sitting at the bakery for over an hour just talking. Octavia does not know what to make of it when Bellamy comes home with no pie but a grin on his face. and a new number on his phone.

+1. after that, Wells and Bellamy have a lot of pie together. those pie meetings turn into coffee dates. those coffee dates turn into dinners. and then breakfasts the day after. (and then Miller’s telling everybody that he’s the one who introduced them during their wedding.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't even know where this started but, obviously wells and miller are old friends in this. so shh i like it ok.


	35. wellven - neighbours au

1\. Raven’s been living in this shitty apartment for about a year or so, since she finally moved out of her mother’s place, and she’s working her way through school - she’s got a bartending job and a part-time job at a garage - which leaves her little to no time for socialising. so she doesn’t even realise she has a new neighbour until she hears the sound of someone talking to themselves one night. (and then the next night. and then the next. and the night after that. and then it’s been a week and Raven’s pretty sure her neighbour is either losing their mind or has already lost their mind.)

2\. it’s not until she hears a loud crash a week into hearing her neighbour slowly lose their mind and then a shout of “you have got to be _fucking_ kidding me!” and a scream of inarticulate rage that Raven thinks maybe she should go make sure her neighbour is okay and not hurt in any way. she is a little wary, but she’s Raven fucking Reyes so she soldiers on and knocks on the door and - oh hell, he’s tall and built and _fuck her sideways_ , please.

3\. he blinks down at her, and then to Raven’s utter shock, he flushes, barely noticable unless you’re looking, and Raven is definitely looking. “I’m sorry,” he says, “did I disturb you? I broke my shelf, the thing was not worth what I paid for it, and I hope you weren’t sleeping, or something?” she does not find his rambling cute, no she does not, _shut up_. (except she totally does, because he’s still blushing, skin darker at his cheeks, and she totally wants to see if that flush goes all the way.) “no,” she tells him, “I heard the crash and I was worried you were hurt?” and he laughs a little, and dammit, Raven has not been this taken by a guy who is not even hitting on her in - well, ever, if she’s honest.

4\. he rubs at the back of his head and is completely sheepish and completely adorable and Raven is kind of grinning a little up at him when she asks him if he needs any help. he shakes his head, and she may be a little disappointed, but she tells him she’s next door if he changes his mind, or if he ever needs anything and “don’t be a stranger” and it’s not until she’s back in her room and she hears him talking to himself that she realises they never exchanged names? and she is bummed, because she _really_ likes this neighbour that is apparently a klutz who talks to himself.

5\. the next morning, there is a knock on the door and the neighbour is holding out a plate of brownies to her and he is not blushing but he does still look embarrassed, and Raven’s in her pajama shorts and a loose t-shirt, and he’s looking at her face and not her legs, which is weirdly endearing. “I wanted to apologise again for last night,” he tells her, “and my best friend does swear by my brownies and who doesn’t love brownies, right?” then he pauses, and continues a little worriedly, “you’re not allergic to anything, are you?” she laughs and takes the plate from him and denies, and then invites him in because “you don’t think little ol’ me can finish them all by myself now do you?” he grins at her then, and follows her into the apartment, and she shoots an “I’m Raven, by the way.” “Wells,” he responds. and they smile at each other (and then she bites into the first brownie and changes her mind and tells him they’re all hers and also he’s going to supply the brownies for her **_forever_**. he laughs and she thinks he thinks she’s joking but she’s really, really not).

+1. sometime into their friendship (courtship, Jasper says one day at work, and Monty asks him who the fuck uses that word anymore, and those two may be high), she questions him about the one-sided conversations she can sometimes hear and he looks at her before laughing and telling her those are Skype conversations because he talks to his best friend daily, she’s sort of his conscience and also impulse control (“or rather I’m _her_ impulse control”) and also “is this why you sometimes look at me weirdly in the mornings?” and Raven goes “no, this was the only thing stopping me from doing this because I wasn’t sure what was going on” and kisses him and yeah, so her neighbour wasn’t having some sort of mental breakdown, he just has a really dependent relationship with his best friend, but Raven’s met Clarke (over Skype) and Clarke’s girlfriend Anya and she thinks going over to check on Wells all those months ago was one of the best decisions she has ever made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was probably fluffier than you intended but it got cute, i needed it to be cute. and i regret nothing.


	36. wellarke - art class au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [bisexualstruggles](http://bisexualstruggles.tumblr.com/): “Professor Asshole just called my piece ‘derivative crap’ and yanked it off the wall onto the floor and I’m crying a lot. You stood up, told our Professor to eat rocks, picked up my painting and handed it back to me before walking out of crit and you are a literal hero. (wellarke)"
> 
> me: …so I’m keeping them as having been friends since childhood but grown apart during high school until they wind up at the same college and in the same elective.

1\. finding out that Clarke Griffin is in the same art class as him is less a surprise than actually being in an art class. art has never been Wells’ forte, but he needs to cover some credits and, well, here he is. they rarely speak, simply exchanging greetings and whatnot, sometimes notes on crit, but it has been years since they have been the best friends they were in their childhood. (it has been years since Wells and Clarke were _WellsandClarke_.)

2\. but if there is one thing that has not changed, it is Wells’ inability to see someone make Clarke cry. so when the professor makes some snark-filled comment about the blonde’s work, tears it off the wall all the while mocking Clarke? and Clarke is just standing there, her eyes filling up with tears because the asshole is targeting every one of her fears about her art (and Wells only knows this because he _knows_ Clarke, never mind how long it has been since they have been so close)? and Wells can’t take it. he can’t take it because he knows that Clarke is the best one in the class, her emotions and her vision always coming across in her artwork.

3\. he pushes himself to his feet, making sure to make a lot of noise (and getting a lot of glee in the shock on the professor’s face when he literally kicks his chair back) and stomps over to the professor. he loudly proclaims in the asshole’s face that he’s a no-talent hack who can’t handle the fact that Clarke’s much better than he will ever be, to eat rocks, before bending down and picking up the painting. Wells turns around to Clarke, who is gaping up at him, and hands her the painting.

4\. some part of him thinks it is a good idea to wink at her cheekily before he spins on his wheel and whistles as he walks out of class. he’s never been much of an artist, so he is completely okay with failing this class. he’ll even get his dad on his side once he brings up the fact that the professor made Clarke cry. (never underestimate the love the Jaha men have for Clarke Griffin.) he buries his hands into his pockets as he walks and mentally reminds himself to go back to the classroom when it’s empty to get his stuff.

5\. except he doesn’t need to get his stuff because Clarke tracks him down, with all his things in hand. she presses a kiss on his cheek and thanks him, calling him her hero - and it is so easy to fall back into being friends with her. so very easy.

+1. it is so easy to fall in love with her too. and he is so lucky, he says in their wedding speech, that she loves him back. (this is the one time he makes her cry, and she tells him that they’re happy tears, so they don’t count.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it was going to be them reconnecting as friends but turned into them getting married. i regret nothing.
> 
> i say i regret nothing a lot...


	37. wellamy - ghostbusters au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [bisexualstruggles](http://bisexualstruggles.tumblr.com/):alternatively GHOST BUSTERS au
> 
> me: surprisingly, i wrote this more in Bellamy’s pov…

1\. If he really stops to think about it, it’s all Octavia’s fault. She becomes convinced that her dorm is haunted barely two days into her first year at university and drags Bellamy down to the library with her to research. Well, _he_ researches while she flirts with the tall and tattooed librarian. Thank god her brother is distracted by the books. But yeah, he finds his answers in the history of the area and than Octavia tells him they have to get rid of the ghost before it goes from mildly annoying to dangerous. They succeed, in a very explosive manner. It gains them a lot of attention. So yes, it’s all Octavia’s fault.

2\. This is how they become professional ghost hunters. And _of course_ , Bellamy gripes to himself, their first official client winds up being the son of the local mayor. Wells Jaha, tall and stoic and as Bellamy’s now ex-best friend says “hot as hell, I bet you he’s great in bed, it’s always the quiet ones you have to look out for”. Yeah, that’s why Bellamy’s looking for a new best friend. Thanks to Murphy now Bellamy cannot even **look** at his client without wondering if he’s as sure of himself in bed. He was so happy hating Wells from afar, now he’s realizing he might be just a tiny bit attracted to the fact that the younger man is taller and broader than him. _**Dammit**_ , Murphy.

3\. But back to the fact that Wells approaches them because he’s convinced his father’s being influenced by a ghost in his new campaign. Or influenced by _something_ , because there is no way,  _**no way,** _ he swears, his father would ever approve of anything that would cut down on healthcare benefits. Bellamy scoffs a little, because why would the rich boy care about the less privileged and their healthcare. Wells’ eyes shadow a little, and he presses his lips together, and Bellamy feels like an ass but he doesn’t know why and he doesn’t like it.

4\. Obviously they take the case, it’s the first one they’ll be paid for. Turns out that Wells is right about Jaha Sr being influenced, and the Blakes have to scramble to figure out how to get the negative influence out and away from him. The tattooed librarian is a lot of help, surprisingly, and Bellamy is now aware that Octavia prefers this library because of Lincoln, but is distracted by the fact that Wells is adamant about helping and steps in to research. It’s his father, after all, and he quietly admits one late night after too little sleep that while he and his father may not see eye to eye on a lot of things, Thelonius is the only family he has left, and Wells doesn’t think he can take losing another parent. Doesn’t think he can take seeing another parent waste away. He tells Bellamy why he was so sure Jaha Sr wouldn’t cut down on healthcare benefits, not after they lost his mother to a sickness she could have survived if they’d had a better healthcare plan. Bellamy feels more like an ass, because apparently rich boy wasn’t always rich boy, and Mayor Jaha became Mayor to try and make sure no one else would lose family the way he did.

5\. It takes a while but they manage to figure out how to help Jaha Sr. Wells insists on being there when they do the ritual that Octavia insists is not an exorcism (if only because that word gives her the heebie-jeebies) and Bellamy fights really hard not to be affected by the silent presence at his back. There is a second during the ritual where Bellamy thinks the presence is going to leave Jaha Sr only to attach itself to Jaha Jr, but _**Murphy**_ of all people, who sometimes still refuses to believe in ghosts, steps in and saves the day. Bellamy is totally not jealous of the smile Wells bestows on Murphy. No, really, he’s  **not** .

+1. Saving the Mayor from a spirit gives one even more fame than blowing up a building, and the cases start pouring in. Octavia manages to convince Bellamy to hire Lincoln, and Murphy finds them an office space and then refuses to leave. But it’s only when Wells turns up at the office with a plaque that reads “Bellamy Blake, Ghostbuster” and coffees for everyone, and then sits in a chair to discuss cases with Octavia that Bellamy realizes that this is his life now. This is really his life now.

++1. Wells doesn’t just refuse to leave, he practically moves into Bellamy’s apartment because they’re always discussing cases. It takes Bellamy walking in on Murphy and Octavia discussing whether he and Wells are sleeping together to figure out that Wells has been flirting with him. Thankfully, it doesn’t take him much longer than that to find out how sure of himself Wells is in bed. (The answer is **_VERY sure_**. Bellamy likes.)

+++1. He thinks about thanking Octavia (and Murphy) for all of five seconds before he gets distracted by Wells’ mouth on his skin and forgets his own name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also this is not exactly ghost busters it's just got ghosts and ghost hunting and WELLAMY.


	38. wellamy - ghost au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [bisexualstruggles](http://bisexualstruggles.tumblr.com/): "GHOST au, like this could have multiple pairings. Like someone (or a couple or a friend group) buys a house but it's haunted but they aren't really scary. They just mess up the bookshelf because they like reading so much. also they like to sing in ungodly hours and all in all their just like bad roommates. So one night person a wakes up and goes to the kitchen to get a drink and finds the ghost reading a book and instead of being scared they start a discussion. (yeah I'm imgaine wellamy)"
> 
> me: GUESS WHO FINALLY HAS INSPIRATION FOR THIS.

1\. when the Blake siblings finally find a house to move into, Bellamy is more than a little relieved. they’ve been moving from place to place all their lives, first with their mom running from her past, then with the foster families - now they have a home of their own. Octavia is more than pleased with the place. Bellamy is just relieved it didn’t cost as much as he was thinking it would. of course, he finds out why within just a couple of days moving in.

2\. it starts so small that Bellamy doesn’t even notice it at first. the mugs in the cupboard have been shifted just slightly from where Bellamy kept them the night before, a book not where he thought he kept it, a blanket Octavia had left thrown over the couch folded neatly - small things that have him telling Octavia to let him know when she moves things. things that Octavia claims she has not touched. this leaves Bellamy worried that maybe they have a squatter.

3\. he thinks to himself after a few more days, coming down to see that the dirty dishes in the sink have been washed and are in the racks to dry, that if they have a squatter, it’s probably the most polite squatter they could ever find. except - Bellamy has never heard anyone other than Octavia in the house, never seen evidence of someone else living there. other than the fact that his books are always in a different order on the shelves, or the dishes being done for them, there is no evidence that anyone other than the Blakes live in the house.

4\. Octavia jokes that the house is haunted, and something in Bellamy sparks, even as he laughs her off. he sits down and researches the history of the house, carefully pouring over books in the library, old newspaper articles - until he comes across one talking about the mysterious disappearance of the son of the last owner of the house. the man himself sold the property and moved away after, having lost his mind, the article claimed, raving about his son vanishing into thin air. Bellamy sits back in his chair, his fingers on the page, and looks at the empty kitchen. “Are you here,” he asks, feeling very, very stupid. The answer comes does not come at first, until out of the corner of his eyes, he sees a plate float to the table in front of him. Bellamy’s eyes are wide, and he huffs out an incredulous, and slightly freaked out laugh. “I guess, it’s nice to meet you,” he pauses, “ _Wells._ ”

5\. having a conversation with thin air is weird, but the Blakes get used to it pretty fast. especially considering their ghostly housemate can affect his environment. Wells is probably a better housemate than Octavia, Bellamy says more than once. he gets a pillow in his face, courtesy of Octavia herself. he also sees the marker floating in front of the whiteboard they’ve put up in every room shake furiously, so he’s pretty sure he made Wells laugh. he’s absurdly proud of that. Bellamy spends more time talking to Wells than Octavia does, because the other can’t stop his rambling. he finds out quickly that Wells is extremely intelligent, extremely opinionated, and if he were able to speak, probably extremely loud when he argued. as it is, despite the fact that Bellamy’s speaking to a ghost he can’t see or hear, they argue  **a lot** . for all of their combined intelligence however, neither can figure out what happened to Wells.  


+1. until one day, Bellamy wakes up, and gets no response to any of the conversations he tries to start with Wells. he walks through the house, refusing to admit he is worried, wondering if this means Wells is gone, fed up of the Blakes, or simply vanished the way he did to his father. his heart clenches at the thought. and then he catches sight of a figure in the backyard and hurries out. the man stands in the sun, face tilted to catch the rays, and Bellamy pauses in his tracks to take him in. he knows, without having to ask, that this is Wells. somehow he just knows. Wells somehow knows that he is no longer alone, and he looks back at Bellamy. he’s taller than him, and his smile, when spread across his face, is startlingly brilliant. “Bellamy,” he says warmly, and his voice is - **well**. “It’s nice to meet you, finally.” he laughs a little, and his eyes - fuck, his eyes _twinkle_.  


++1. and Bellamy thinks,  _oh shit_ , and helplessly smiles back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so idk what happened to wells probably some sort of curse or something. let's assume alie cursed wells so that jaha sr would work with her but it didn't work. jaha didn't go crazy per se. nobody believed him but he's been spending a really long time trying to get his son back. 
> 
> (he succeeded and wells and bellamy find this out later. but when jaha sr meets wells and bellamy he's not even surprised that wells doesn't want to move in with him. he just raises his eyebrow and is all 'well at least he's cute'. and wells blushes and tries to hush him and thank god bellamy didn't hear that.)
> 
> (octavia wonders why wells needs his own room when he always winds up falling asleep in bellamy's room after all their talking. and yes they still argue and yes wells is very loud. and octavia tells them that she never needs to know if wells is loud in other ways. bellamy blushes then and wells just raises his eyebrows and is all 'wait you mean that's an option?' and octavia throws her hands up and leaves the room. and wells is all 'so was it my charming wit or my incredible smile' and bellamy dryly states that it was his inability to talk back at him. and wells just laughs because yeah right if that was the case you wouldn't want to kiss me right now hotshot. and bellamy kisses him to shut him up.)


	39. wellamy - secret lovers au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [bisexualstruggles](http://bisexualstruggles.tumblr.com/): "ALSO I WANT A SECRET LOVERS WELLAMY AU (yeah that's a pretty broad spectrum but still give it a try)"
> 
> me: hfksajkhakjlhfdakjhdaklsjb i’m doing this as canon au, sorta compliant but not really.

1\. they meet on the Ark because Bellamy’s becoming a guard and Wells accidentally runs into him one day while trying to hide out from the politicians trying to curry favour with his father. it’s pretty much hate at first sight for Bellamy, because this here is Jaha Jr, and for Wells, well, he’s not even surprised by the reaction, just super resigned. (Bellamy notes that, and his estimation of Wells changes. just a smidge.) that is the first time they meet. the next time they meet is not even a day later, when Bellamy finds Wells crouched next to a crying child, trying to soothe them and help them find their way home. he offers his help because Wells looks a little upset as well - he won’t say why - and though the child doesn’t talk to either one of them, they don’t let go of Wells either. the three make a very odd sight to anyone who sees them, but Bellamy ignores it, and Wells has that same resigned look on his face that Bellamy saw the day before. (he makes Wells talk on the way back, even though the teenager clearly does not want to. he pokes and prods and gets Wells defensive enough to snap back that the child was being picked on for being lost, and the people doing the bullying turned on him when he tried to stop that, and it was only the fact that Wells threatened them with his father that they stopped. and he sounds so miserable and bitter when he says it that Bellamy thinks that he can’t hate this guy. he _can’t_.)

2\. after that, Bellamy starts actively taking duties in the areas he knows he has a higher chance of running into Wells. he does not know why he does it, only that there’s something about Wells that speaks of loneliness. Bellamy understands loneliness. he has to keep such a huge part of his life a secret, and while he loves his little sister, she will never understand this, because he never wants to burden her with it. Wells, he thinks, will understand. it starts with innocent conversation, it turns into deep discussions late at night when he’s off duty and Jaha Sr is busy, it turns into a first kiss that Bellamy did not realise he wanted until Wells had been sick and he hadn’t seen him for a few days, and when he did, when he had that grin he lov - _liked_ directed towards him, he reached out and kissed the younger man. he would have worried if not for the fact that Wells simply melts into the kiss like he’d been hoping they would wind up here. kisses become a part of their little routine after that.

3\. Wells quickly becomes his best friend, and Bellamy knows there are things Wells shares with him that he does not share with his best friend. he’s content. he’s - _happy_. and then it all goes to shit. his mother gets floated, Octavia gets locked away, he gets demoted, and he is sure that this is it. Wells will never want to see him again, he is so damned sure that he’s lost this wonderful man he cares for. except Wells is sitting outside his bunk when he comes back from work barely a couple of days after everything happens, looking down at his hands, and he looks so miserable that Bellamy’s heart aches. turns out while Bellamy was so convinced that Wells would never want to see him again, Wells had convinced himself that Bellamy would hate him for being the son of the man who had his family snatched away from him. turns out, they’re both wrong. (that’s the first night they spend together. it’s not the last.)

4\. of course, things are not that easy. Wells’ best friend gets locked away, and Bellamy’s the only one Wells confides in that he lied, lied so that she would have someone to blame - he doesn’t give details, but Bellamy knows enough to know that this girl is to Wells what Octavia is to him, and he understands, and he holds Wells’ hand and lets his boyfriend break down in his arms. Wells overhears a plan to send the SkyBox to the Earth and goes straight to Bellamy with it, informing him that he’s going to get on that Box. Bellamy’s approached by a guard with a proposition and wavers, goes to Wells because it’s Octavia, but it’s also Wells. and he - he can say it to himself even if he cannot, will not say it out loud with what he’s considering - he _loves_ Wells. he is _ **in love**_ with Wells. Wells looks broken when Bellamy tells him what he has to do for his sister, but he tells Bellamy that he understands. he tells Bellamy that he forgives him. (that is the last night they spend together on the Ark.)

5\. they both wind up on the ground, they wind up on opposite sides, even as their conversations are fraught with double meanings, even as their eyes say things that are the complete opposite of their words. Bellamy cannot claim Wells as his here, not if he wants to keep the kids on his side, and Wells knows that. but Wells is alone, and it breaks Bellamy’s heart to see the way the Earth is killing the man he loves. not literally, no, but slowly and emotionally, Wells is breaking. and Bellamy can’t - _won’t_ \- have that. he tugs Wells to the side a few nights after they land, to the cover of trees, enough distance between them and the rest. he pushes Wells until his back hits the trunk of a tree and presses against him, and kisses him like he’s unsure he’ll ever have the chance again. Wells makes a strangled noise in the back of his throat, grips Bellamy’s shirt to haul him even closer, and kisses back like he’s scared this is a dream. (that is the first time they sneak away together. it is not the last.)

+1. how close Bellamy comes to losing Wells is the thing that breaks him out of hiding his relationship with the younger man. he sends some of the kids out to look for Charlotte, but stalks into the dropbox to his boyfriend instead of going with them. Wells is injured, but he will live, and Bellamy is so fucking relieved that he does not think, does not care that there are others there with them, he bends down and cradles Wells’ face with his hands and kisses him. he rests his forehead on Wells’ after, briefly notes that Wells’ hands are tangled in the hem of his shirt (they always wind up there, he thinks), and murmurs into the space between their lips, “I love you.” (it is the first time he says that. it is not the last.)

++1. Wells smiles, his fingers tighten on Bellamy’s shirt, he pulls him in just enough that Bellamy’s resting between his legs and he can kiss him softly. “I love you too,” he says. (it is the first time he says that. it is far from the last.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .this got ridiculously schmoopy and i regret nothing.
> 
> i'm thinking about turning this into a full-fledged fic, but also if anyone wants to adopt this idea and write it out i would love you for life.


	40. wellamy - ghost the musical/movie au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [segullslovestorms](https://seagullslovestorms.tumblr.com/): Yeah I'm gonna do it. Ghost movie (or musical) AU for Wellamy. (If you haven't seen the movie, I think the wiki summary is pretty thorough and the super lovely musical obcr should still be on Spotify?)
> 
> me: ok i’m taking A LOT OF LIBERTIES with what i’ve read about this movie on wiki. because sad, Alex, so sad.

1\. it starts when Wells dies. yup, you read that right. it starts when Wells dies. in front of his partner. the mugger comes out of nowhere, struggles with Wells for a bit, then there’s a gunshot and - Wells doesn’t even realise it at first. he chases after the mugger, but loses sight of him quickly, so he turns back. he comes to a stop when he sees Bellamy kneeling on the ground, crying. he’s holding on to Wells’ body, he doesn’t even seem to realise he’s shaking, and Wells - Wells is looking down at himself and wondering _why_ and _how_ and _it’s not fair_. they’ve barely been together a couple of months, after years of knowing each other, years of dancing around their feelings. and now? now Wells is dead, and yet Wells is watching Bellamy breakdown in front of him. he doesn’t understand.

2\. he follows Bellamy over the next few days - to the cops, through the planning of the funeral, through the funeral itself. he follows his boyfriend, unable to let go, unable to understand how or why he is still here - but worried for the older man, who seems to be going through life in a bit of a daze. it’s only a week later, when Wells does not follow Bellamy to Octavia’s place that he realises he might still be hanging around for a reason. he’s ineffectually trying to affect his surroundings when the empty apartment isn’t so empty anymore. the mugger - the mugger that **shot** him - slips in through the window and begins to rummage around the apartment. Wells follows behind him, scowling and trying so hard to do something, stop him somehow. the mugger’s muttering gets more and more frustrated, until he shouts something to the effect of _**goddammit**_ and leaves through the window. Wells looks around for a split second, wavering, before he follows behind. he wants answers.

3\. unfortunately for Wells, he loses sight of the mugger but happens upon a con artist posing as a medium. when Wells realises that Raven can see him, can hear him, he knows he has a way to communicate with Bellamy to warn him about the mugger. he manages to convince Raven to help him. largely be following her around and talking non-stop until she agrees just so that he will shut up. he pesters her until she heads over to the apartment, where Bellamy is completely skeptical until Wells conveys some information to Raven that was only between him and Bellamy. his boyfriend is convinced, and overcome, and he and Raven attempt to figure out what is going on.

4\. but Bellamy is too overwrought to handle this on his own, so he calls in a mutual friend, one of Wells’ co-workers. Pike listens and consoles the younger man as Wells watches helplessly, before warning Bellamy that Raven is a con artist. Bellamy grows angry, and Wells cannot do anything but follow Pike because he’s suspicious now. he finds Pike meeting the mugger, and finds out that while his death was never the plan, Pike set up the mugging in order to gain access to the Jaha fortune. Wells runs to Raven to get her to warn Bellamy of the truth, but Bellamy refuses to listen anymore.

5\. somehow, in his frustration and fear, Wells manages to possess Raven and convince Bellamy of the truth. but Pike and the mugger have reached the home and threaten Bellamy in order to gain access to Wells’ computers and passwords. Wells escapes Raven’s body and manages to affect his surroundings enough to help Bellamy and Raven fight back their attackers. Pike winds up falling out a window while the mugger hits his head on the corner of a table. Wells turns to Raven to thank her - and finds Bellamy looking at him in shock. turns out, this is supposed to be Wells’ goodbye now that his unfinished business is over. both men are tearful before Wells’ time is up.

+1. except - Raven rolls her eyes and admits she might be able to anchor Wells to this world, to bring him back. she’s been reading up on things since she first heard and saw Wells, and _the two of you are pathetic, i’m gonna fix this for you_. basically. and she manages to bring Wells back. (they’re very very thankful, Raven makes quite a name for herself as a legit medium - and Wells continues to turn up at her place to pester her, now with Bellamy’s help, and Raven asks herself why she helped them in the first place.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the plus one is because the actual story is SO FUCKING DEPRESSING. also raven reyes fixing shit for everybody. (possibly pre-ot3 don't judge me.)


	41. coldatom ft. eobard thawne - mind control au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ruthc93](http://pumpkinpalmer.tumblr.com/) prompted [the fourth prompt on this post](http://the-modern-typewriter.tumblr.com/post/160738817898/some-very-dark-villain-and-hero-prompts), which is basically: mind control/love spell where the protagonist is brainwashed into thinking the antagonist is their lover. the antagonist shows them off in front of the protagonist’s actual lover. with coldatom ft. eobard thawne.
> 
> me: DOOMWORLD TYPE AU INCOMING YOU ARE WELCOME

1\. it’s like doomworld only Leonard isn’t on the other side, he’s with his team. (they’re still not sure how he’s alive, but honestly he does not care.) this time Raymond isn’t a janitor, he’s Eobard’s _husband_. he’s all besotted gazes and warm touches. and the smile. the fucking smile on his face. Leonard has seem him give that smile to two people. first, to Kendra, before they split. and then. and then.

2\. it’s like doomworld except this time only a handful of the team have their memories tampered with. Leonard and Mick and Jax remember how it should be, but are left powerless to do anything but watch. watch as Martin works tirelessly under Eobard Thawne and never gets anywhere, because Thawne has erased the drive that makes him so annoying but also so good at what he does. watch as Sara lives a chafed life married to some rich playboy and pines for someone else. watch as Amaya plays secretary to Thawne, docile and meek. watch as Nate is locked up in an asylum for remembering the truth but unable to stop talking about it. watch as Rip slowly watches his wife and son die - again -  and is told it is his fault.  


watch as Raymond lives a life of comfort and luxury, but one he never chose, even if he does not know it.

and Leonard has to watch his - Leonard has to watch.  


3\. this time it is not Raymond building the device that returns their memories to them. this time it is Leonard, and Mick, and Jax, finding loopholes in the world they have been forced into. this time it is Rip’s hands pocketing pieces of tech without realising it and putting together the missing link the other three need.

this time is the rest of the team remembering first.

this time he - they - cannot get to Raymond. yet.

4\. the device unlocks doomworld, which should not exist. but ~time travel. they remember the last time, and they see now, and Nate wonders, almost bitterly, why Raymond gets a good life. Amaya’s mouth is drawn in a line and Leonard knows she agrees with him. Sara is vocal in agreeing with him.

Rip is silent, and Leonard casts a glance at Mick, sees nothing but understanding (and isn’t that odd?) and remembers that Rip has been brainwashed by Thawne before. even if he hasn’t caught the nuances of Raymond’s situation yet, he knows that Raymond is not complicit.

Raymond is as much a victim as the rest of them. more so, Leonard thinks, and his non-existent heart twists in his chest.  


5\. it takes finding Kendra and Carter for them to break Raymond out of Thawne’s clutches. Leonard sees the split second break in Raymond’s composure once everything hits him before his mask is back on.

and then there is _**guilt**_ on his face as Sara remarks that Raymond must not have suffered. must have been treated like a king. Leonard wants to yell and rave and remind everyone that Raymond never _consented_. but that will create more trouble for Raymond than he wants.

+1. Leonard stays away, because Raymond is retreating into himself. because he watched and did nothing while Raymond was in a relationship he did not choose or consent to. because he sees Raymond flinch slightly when someone gets too close. but there is Kendra’s too understanding eyes reminding him that Raymond **needs** him. Mick’s rough voice telling him to stop being an idiot and be there for Raymond. Carter’s grasp on his shoulder, a little too tight, warning him that Raymond will blame _himself_ if Leonard steps back.

++1. the look of quiet shock, but growing hope, on Raymond’s face when he walks through his door and sits on his desk, telling him he is not going anywhere, makes him realise his team was right. Raymond needs him. and Leonard will be whatever Raymond needs.

he tells Raymond that, for once being open about his feelings because Raymond needs to hear it. and Leonard needs to say it.

+++1. there’s that smile, the one Thawne directed to himself. it’s been freely given to Leonard, again, like before Thawne twisted reality.

++++1. fuck, but Leonard has missed that smile.

+++++1. it takes a while for things to settle down. the others don’t understand why Leonard is so protective of Raymond, but after the first time he threatened them with physical harm, Mick at his shoulder and the hawks close by, they know better than to say anything. Raymond is not all better, there is no magical fix for what he has been through, but there are more good days than bad.

++++++1. Leonard’s still going to rip Thawne to shreds though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one was ouch fuck.


	42. welloan - gym au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [bisexualstruggles](http://bisexualstruggles.tumblr.com/): “i was super pissed so i went to the gym even tho it’s really late at night so i was the only one there and i was at the punching bag listening to music and you surprised me by tapping me on the shoulder, holy shit i didn’t mean to punch you, i’m so sorry, but srsly why the hell would you sURPRISE SOMEONE WHO IS ANGRY AND PUNCHING THINGS” au (roan/wells)
> 
> me: ooh okay, I got Thoughts, thanks.

1\. Wells isn’t the type to get angry easily. he’s not. he’s more the live and let live type. or at least, that’s what everyone thinks. truth is, Wells lets his anger simmer under his skin, because he knows better than to let it show. a wise man once said “it’s not like black men are encouraged to be angry in public”, and Wells has taken those words to heart, because he knows it is true. (James Olsen. the wise man is James Olsen.) so when he needs to release that anger, he heads to a gym and works it out. he goes for a run. he sweats it out until he’s too exhausted to be angry.  


2\. sometimes it is not enough though. something happens, something that has his friends turning against him, something that has him alone, and angry, and that anger is seeping out because he knows that he’s not wrong. he knows people around him are being unfair. he knows the person behind this falling out is doing this on purpose, and is doing this because they know Wells won’t show his anger to the world. so he heads to the gym, tries to sweat it out but it doesn’t work. he knows what he needs to do but the last time he was at the punching bag, he pretty much broke the punching bag.

3\. still, he knows it is the only way to get rid of the feelings under his skin, so he ignores all else, turns his music up, and loses himself in the rhythm of the punches. the anger comes out with each hit. it ebbs and flows because he will feel himself calming slightly, and then he will remember something else and his jaw will clench and - he notices nothing but the bag in front of him so he is startled when he feels a tap on his shoulder.

4\. the man is sprawled on the floor in front of him, hand rubbing at his jaw. Wells is apologising but also there is irritation at the events in his life spilling out in his words because why would anyone sneak up on someone at a punching bag, you’re just asking to be punched. and the man laughs in response, and fuck, Wells just pauses and stares.

5\. the man turns out to be the owner of the gym, and he wanted to tell Wells that he needs to close up for the night. his light eyes are sparkling with amusement when he smirks at Wells and says that Wells should come back the next night and hit something that hits back, and maybe it will make him feel better. Wells - sort of flushes in embarrassment and apologises again for hitting Roan.

+1. but he does come back the next night, and Roan drags him into the boxing ring, and that match is just what Wells needs.

++1. he keeps coming back, because the boxing takes an edge off, something he hadn’t realised he needed.

+++1. also because he totally has a thing for Roan, and if this is the only way he can get Roan all sweaty, look, he’s going to take it.

++++1. it is not the only way he can get Roan all sweaty, and they both agree the other way is definitely more fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so like eventually things with his friends get sorted out but that's after wells/roan are together. raven and bellamy really approve of wells and roan because roan is like protective af. also his gym is called azgeda's because why not. and he opened it to piss him mom off but he also sort of loves it.
> 
> i love it when my friends enable me. come join me in EXTREMELY rarepair hell.


	43. welloan - sangria au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [bisexualstruggles](http://bisexualstruggles.tumblr.com/): you’re my waiter and “yes, i’d like a pitcher of sangria” and “no, i’m not waiting for my friends- this essay isn’t going to write itself, jesus christ”/i work in a pub by campus and am becoming incresingly concerned about the boy who’s on his second pitcher and has an essay due at 7 tonight au (.... wells being a mess and trying to order sangria to calm his nerves... it backfires and roan is very concerned)
> 
> me: i am cackling because i can picture wells in this situation why is he such a Mess when i write him

1\. Roan doesn’t always work at the restaurant, but the owner is a friend, and he owes her so, _yes Echo, I will fill in for your sick waiter will you stop twisting my arm it hurts dammit_. so he’s stuck here, waiting tables, and he’s going to be damn good at it too, not just because Echo will kick his ass if he isn’t up to snuff. he’s been there for like an hour before the kid walks in.

okay, so he’s not a kid, but he’s younger than Roan, definitely, and there’s just something about him that has Roan classifying him as ‘the kid’, even though he’s tall and buff and probably built like a brick.

2\. he’s a little bit stunned when the kid orders a pitcher of sangria, and when Roan asks if he’s waiting on his friends, there’s this slightly manic look in his eyes when he grins and says nope, just me, gotta an essay due. and honestly, Roan is a little mad at himself for not noticing the papers that the kid has laid out on the table and the open laptop, but he doesn’t say anything and just goes to get the kid’s sangria.

3\. the manic look in the kid’s eyes sticks with him though, and throughout the next hour, he keeps casting glances at the table where the kid is steadily making his way through the plate of wings he’s also ordered while feverishly poring over his notes and typing furiously. there’s a bubble of worry when the sangria finishes barely a half hour in that only grows when he realises less than an hour later that the second pitcher of sangria is also perilously low.

4\. look, he can’t tell you why he goes over there to ask the kid if he’s okay, but he doesn’t want it on his conscience if the kid drinks himself to death. so he does go over there, and he does ask the kid if he’s okay, and the kid laughs, and it sounds so out of it, that Roan is sitting next to him, a hand on his shoulder, before he realises he’s making a move.

5\. thing is Roan is sort of shit at comforting people so he just pats the kid a few times and tells him it’s going to be okay and somehow, it works? and the kid is calming down, surprisingly, and he finishes his essay and pays his bill and leaves with just this small embarrassed smile at Roan. and Roan supposes that is it, and tries to ignore the way it makes him feel bereft.

+1. ten minutes later, the kid comes back inside and is rambling slightly, stumbling over his words while he says he wants to thank Roan, because honestly, Roan probably saved him from a really bad idea, and failing, and would Roan like to, possibly, have a coffee with him?

++1. Roan does not find that charming. he doesn’t.

+++1. he says yes anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really like the idea of wells being a Mess and roan having no idea why he's into it. (later he finds out wells is not always a Mess and okay roan is really into that.)


	44. scerek - ice cream au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [currentlyroseraiess](http://currentlyroseraiess.tumblr.com/): "Scott McCall owning a cute lil ice cream parlor that was inherited to him after the previous elderly owners retired (yet still show up to the shop everyday) and the hijinks that ensue when a certain patron comes in everyday to see Scott and the former owners plus other patrons try booking them up" AU
> 
> me: did this have a ship to it, i don’t remember so i’m just gonna try and not make it too weird

1\. Scott grew up sure he would go into some sort of medicinal field because he loved being Deaton’s assistant, and he loved what his mother did to help people, but during college, he winds up taking a part time ‘job’ at this small ice cream parlor owned by this older couple that pretty much start calling him their grandson. (half the time he doesn’t take the pay because he enjoys helping them out. the rest of the time they force the cheque into his hands.)

2\. the fact that they call him their grandson means when they retire, they pass the shop over to him, because they can see how much he loves it, and how much he loves putting smiles on people’s faces when they get some ice cream. he is far from disappointed. he loves the place, loves this couple, loves the fact that now his mom lives in the apartment upstairs with him and works at the hospital in the area, and doesn’t have to take as many shifts.

3\. somewhere in his second year owning the place, this man walks in to the shop, and Kira is too busy flirting with Malia at her table so Scott, who is usually in the back making ice cream, steps up with this bright smile on his face to take his order. the man first looks really brooding and serious, but then he takes off his sunglasses and smiles back at Scott, and wow, he must have eaten something weird today because his heart is feeling all sorts of funny. he’s a little bit disappointed when the man leaves after getting his ice cream, but he does notice that the man waves to Malia as he leaves.

4\. he’s back again the next day, while Scott is talking to the older couple and trying to convince them that since this was their place, they don’t have to pay for the ice cream. they don’t listen to him, obviously, and when Scott heads behind the counter to take the man’s order, he’s got a resigned look on his face, but so much fondness that the man just leans forward and asks why his grandparents are so stubborn. it startles this laugh out of Scott, and a little bit of a stammered explanation. he’s stammering because it can be a complicated story if not told right, not because of anything else. (in the background, the older couple is looking over contemplatively, but Scott and the man are too busy talking to notice.) this time when the man leaves, he tells Scott he will see him the next day, and Scott just - grins to himself.

5\. somehow he does not notice that the crowd in the shop the next day is basically the most important people in his life. it’s a busy day in general, there’s a field trip going on nearby and the students are all crowding the shop on their breaks. Scott’s all smiles and easy conversation and does not notice when the man walks in. but the man sees Scott and stops in his tracks, wide-eyed and thinking, shit. the older woman nudges Melissa and raises her eyebrows and Melissa just grins back because good, someone sees how great her son is. Malia and Kira are giggling in a corner because Malia knows exactly who that is, and is thrilled because her cousin and Scott would be good together. the man sort of steals himself and walks up to Scott. Scott’s smile seems to brighten when he sees the man, and the man blushes a little bit. he stammers over his order, and then blurts out, “i’m Derek by the way” before wanting to facepalm because Scott never asked. but Scott’s smile softens and he repeats Derek’s name like it’s a prayer, and then they’re just grinning at each other softly.

+1. Derek does manage to score a dinner date before he leaves, and both of them cannot stop smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look, I love the idea of future!Scerek, and AU!Scerek and just - some of the best development on the show.


	45. bonenzo - post s8 au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [occxmy](https://occxmy.tumblr.com/): For your 5+1 fic on AO3. Bonnie + Enzo and their life together? (post season 8)
> 
> me: I’ve not actually seen anything beyond season 3 and part of season 4, so everything is a mix of what I’ve gleaned from the internet and wishful thinking for this OTP that somehow found it’s way into my heart despite me, you know, not knowing a thing about canon.

1\. when Bonnie finds a way to wake Elena up despite the curse, the first thing the girls do when they are together (after the weekend of sleepovers with Caroline where they just relish the fact that they _are_ together) is figure out a way to get happiness for everyone. it takes a month or so, but in the end, it works, and Bonnie’s laughing and crying at the same time while she flings her arms around a stunned (but not really) Enzo. after all, he knows that if anyone could save him, it would be her.

2\. they spend a couple of months in Mystic Falls, and then the fallout of Elena’s break up becomes too much and everybody splits up. Stefan and Caroline take the twins to Disneyland, and from there, they plan to head to New Orleans. Alaric’s dragged Damon away too, to give him some clarity. (frankly, nobody thinks it’s going to work, but if anyone could it’d probably be Alaric.) Elena stays in Mystic Falls with Matt, him helping her adjust to the changes in her life, and her finding her muse again. Bonnie and Enzo head to Disneyland first with the little Salvatore-Forbes(-Saltzman) family, and from there, they decide on Paris.

3\. of course they go back to Paris. there is something about the place they both adore, a home with each other not marred by the bleakness and losses in their past. Paris is freedom and love, and domesticity. it is Enzo finding a passion for photography and music, and Bonnie humming to herself as she sets up a little bookstore (with a side of magic). it is smiles and laughter, and Enzo proposing at the Eiffel Tower.

4\. their wedding is small and intimate and extremely them. it is held in Mystic Falls, because there is a Bennett tradition that Bonnie wants to follow, and even if her family (bar Lucy) cannot attend in person, their spirits are strongest at Mystic Falls, and Bonnie can feel their approval and their love as she walks down the aisle to a disbelieving Enzo, who looks exactly how she feels - in awe of each other, lucky to be standing her, so utterly in love and _happy_.

5\. Enzo’s vows are sappy and perfect, and reminds Bonnie that she is his first - his only - choice. a reminder she no longer needs, but that warms her all the same. Bonnie’s vows are not as reserved as they would have been pre-Enzo. they are simple, but full of emotion, and her bridesmaids are beaming with how happy they are for her.

+1. Elena catches the bouquet, and Caroline swears she has nothing to do with it, but she is the reason Elena and Matt spend half the night dancing together.

++1. Elena and Caroline give a joint speech that makes everyone cry, especially Enzo.

+++1. there are two photos from the wedding in their home. one is of the happy couple gazing into each other’s eyes. the other, of Elena, Caroline and Bonnie, clutching each other and grinning at each other, unaware of the camera that has captured so perfectly a moment they had not thought they would ever have again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i apologise if you are a de fan because i am not. i am actually a se fan not even a sc one but sc did get married from what i know. also i think stefan died? but whoops, no he didn't i love him.
> 
> eff canon, sorry.


	46. welloan - packages au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [bisexualstruggles](http://bisexualstruggles.tumblr.com/): you are never home when the mail comes so i always have to take your packages you fucker
> 
> me: so like, i’m still the only person shipping them so this means i can do WHAT I WANT ahem

1\. when the apartment next to Roan’s got a new tenant, the only thing Roan hoped was that his new neighbour was not as annoying as his last. the last had blasted music at odd times, had come over to borrow things they had never returned, had other odd sounds coming from the apartment almost all through the night - it had been a nightmare and Roan had been half tempted to move away.  


Roan gets a glimpse at the tall black man on his way out to work the day his neighbour moves in. he sees broad shoulders, hears a low chuckle, and he is hopeful, because the man seems a lot more tame than the last neighbour.

2\. and there are no odd noises from the apartment at any time during the day! for the first time in what seems like years, Roan sleeps through the night. he is less irritable at work, less tetchy when he goes out for drinks with friends - all around improvement in his life. after about three weeks, Roan starts realising it is not just that there is no noise from the other apartment throughout the night . there are no noises at all. which is odd.

he never sees his neighbour after that first day. the newspaper left on the doorstep is always gone when Roan leaves in the afternoon, but somehow, whenever a package arrives for his neighbour, there is no answer at the door. so Roan has to sign for them.

3\. it is not so bad. compared to his last neighbour, this Wells Jaha is a positive saint. except there is a small pile of packages steadily growing on his coffee table because Jaha is never home when Roan goes over to drop the packages off. and the packages? they come everyday.

Roan is starting to think his neighbour might be some sort of ghost. or spy. or something. his friends’ conspiracy theories have started to get to him the longer it goes with no sign of his neighbour.

4\. the thought does cross his mind to open one (or all) of the packages to see what he has been signing for, but somehow Roan resists. he considers dumping the packages on his neighbour’s doorstep when the newspaper comes so that his neighbour will take them in when he takes the newspaper, but then he considers the packages being damaged in some way and as annoyed as he is getting with things, he has not reached that point.

maybe he can catch his neighbour collecting the newspaper, he thinks.

5\. he winds up sitting on his doorstep one morning, the packages making a small mountain next to him. his eyes are fixed on his neighbour’s door, and the newspaper boy gives him an odd look when he drops the paper off, but Roan ignores him. it is half an hour after the boy leaves when the door to his neighbour’s apartment opens up and that tall man steps out. Roan is relieved, because his legs were cramping up.

and then he looks at his neighbour’s face and his brain shorts out for a second because he knows that face.

+1. turns out his neighbour isn’t a spy or a ghost or a mafia boss or a pirate. his neighbour is a celebrity. Wells Jaha is his real name, most people know him by Joel Goodson. he is an up and coming actor who Roan has seen in various movies, but who Roan admires for his intelligent interviews.

he is also more attractive in real life, which - what the fuck? that is not fair. Roan is usually good with surprises but this one takes the cake.

++1. Wells spends ten minutes apologising to Roan for the packages and for never being home to get them. then he invites Roan in for the cookies his father sent him the day before and spends another fifteen minutes apologising, and Roan has gathered himself enough to joke that if Wells really wants to apologise, he’ll buy Roan dinner.

+++1. Wells buys Roan dinner.

++++1. Wells also takes Roan to the Emmys that year as his date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry i don't know where this went.


	47. wells - chocolate milk au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [bisexualstruggles](bisexualstruggles.tumblr.com): “yes, i know this is a bar but you’re a rlly hot bartender and i panicked and said “cHOCOLATE MILK” when you asked me what i wanted to drink, now i just want to crawl away and hide forever” au (THIS... IS SO WELLS. no matter if roan x wells or bellamy x wells. this is him)
> 
> me: HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO CHOOSE WHICH PAIR TO GO WITH

1\. Wells is far from a bar person. he prefers to drink at home when he does drink, though when his friends drag him out, he goes for the company (and the free booze, thanks Clarke). but the thing is, his friends know that, so when he wants to hide from them, he finds himself in a bar. yeah, go figure.  


2\. he’s just seated himself on a stool when he hears a deep voice ask him what he wants, and he looks up to give his answer. he wants to say whiskey, but the sight of the bartender makes him panic and he finds himself saying chocolate milk. almost immediately, he closes his eyes in embarrassment, feeling the heat crawl up his cheeks. thank god for his dark skin, though the chuckle he hears from the bartender tells him that his blush is still visible. he groans and drops his head in his hands. so embarrassing.

3\. he does not raise his head until he hears the bartender move away, which thankfully the other man does. he can still feel the heat on his cheeks, but it is fading as he looks at the door and wonders if he can make a run for it and then hide away from the world for, oh, until the humiliation fades. maybe even another millennia after that. Wells resolutely does not look at the bartender, because if his hotness made him embarrass himself that much at first sight, with his luck, he’ll trip over nothing and get the attention of everybody in the bar if he looks at him again. why is this his life.

4\. before he can make a break for it, a glass is settled in front of him. the clink on the wooden table has him turning so suddenly that he almost falls off the stool, and of course it’s the hot bartender smirking at him in what looks like fond amusement. and he actually brought him chocolate milk. the “what” that escapes his mouth is flat and stunned and he just stares at the really hot bartender until the other man is shrugging and is that a blush on his cheeks? yes, yes it is.

5\. Wells is grinning slightly at the other man for actually bringing him chocolate milk, and he’s also wondering where the other man got chocolate milk from. he winds up asking the bartender that after taking the first sip. there is a sheepish grin and a whispered admission of stealing it from a co-worker’s stash that has Wells looking up at the brunet from under his eyelashes coyly and going, “for me?” this time the blush on the other’s cheeks is redhot and vivid. what a great turnaround.

+1. after this stunning first meeting (absolutely no sarcasm here, nosirree), Wells is in the bar at least twice a week to talk to the hot bartender. those talks turn into more evident flirting, turn into meeting for coffee, turn into dates, turn into - you get the picture.

++1. Wells is still hiding from his friends, but they follow him one day and see the hot bartender and are all “nice” and all his embarrassing secrets are out in a matter of an hour. except considering his first reaction to his hot bartender, nothing seems that embarrassing anymore. it’s a first for him.  


+++1. until his hot bartender meets his father and the baby photos come out. thanks, dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO I DIDN'T CHOOSE A PARTNER. PICK YOUR POISON.

**Author's Note:**

> i'll slowly be posting the ones i've already written, but feel free to send me more (clarify in your ask if you do that it's for this!) over on my [tumblr](http://ankahikoibaat.tumblr.com/).


End file.
